Stargate: The Galactic Civil War
by Novus Maximus
Summary: 300 years have passed since the Stargate was unveiled. The Terran Federation now spans the length and breadth of the Milky Way galactic cluster. What happens when they detect an anomaly in another distant galaxy? And what will the one sent to investigate discover when he reaches said galaxy? Will he join the Dark or the Light.
1. Chapter 1: A Visitor from Outer Stars

**A/N: About a year ago I posted a fan fiction called 'Phantom Rebel'. This story is a rewrite of that fan fiction as a spinoff from the last four chapters in 'Stargate: The Last Ancient'. Story begins 300 years after the events portrayed in the last chapter of SG: TLA. Star Wars Rebels timeline: late season 1, around about the time Ezra made his speech.**

Stargate: The Galactic Civil War

Chapter 1: A Visitor from Outer Stars

 **Location: Edge of uncharted Galaxy outside of the Milky Way galactic cluster**

 **20 million light-years from Terra**

Space. The final frontier finally breached. This was the thought that coursed though the collective mindscape of humanity when the governments of the IOA disclosed the Stargate to the general population. That date, 21st of December 2012, was a date that would shake Earth's perception of the universe to its core. The Mayans prophesized that the world would end on that day, and in some ways it did. On that day the Terran Federation was born. Earth in its entirety came together for one goal. To preserve mankind and carry on the torch left behind by the Asgard and the Ancients, to take their rightful place among the stars as the Fifth Race, protectors of the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies, heirs to the Ancients and the Asgard. Even now, nearly 300 years after the founding of the Terran Federation, Danny still felt amazed by what the Terrans have managed to achieve in a relatively short amount of time.

It was strange, Danny thought, to be able to look at history knowing that you had a hand in its creation. That was bought the curse and the blessing of the Alterra, for that was what Danny was. He was Daniel Phantom of House Phantom, Commander of the starship Infinity, last of his kind. He was the last of the Gate builders, but he was also a Terran, not by species, but by place of birth. It was that upbringing in what his people, the Alterra, considered to be a primitive and warmongering world that made Danny truly unique. In his 321 years of life, Danny had seen many things, and fought many battles, reaching the station of High Admiral in the Terran Navy. He was not old, appearing to be only 24 years old, but then again Alterra lived for hundreds of thousands of years and he was still at the beginning of his life. His life changed when his father, his real father, Liam of House Phantom, last great Supreme Commander of the Alterran Fleet, told him of his heritage and he assumed it in full. Atlantis, the once capital city of the Alterra and one of their greatest creations in 5 galaxies now rested within the hands of the Terrans, just like every other peace of Alterran technology that could be found, all except one.

The Infinity was a truly unique ship. It was Danny's ship the only one of its kind in existence. The ship was built to resemble the Destiny, one of the Alterra's greatest creations only superseded by the Arkos shipyards and the Stargate network itself. While on paper it was an exploration cruiser, the time it was built in required it to be a battleship. And so it was. The ship was by no means new, having served Danny for well over 300 years. It was Danny's home, his little corner of the universe that was his to do with as he pleased.

These were the thought that were passing though Danny's mind as he read one of the ancient books of his vast library as he sat in his armchair. Like most of the things on the Infinity, there was a sense of age and power to the ship, its design being drawn from what many considered to be the classical age of Alterran architecture and design, with obvious latte 20th early 21st century Earth influences. In fact the library he was now in would not look out of place in a mansion on Earth. Wooden furniture tastefully decorated the room, with book shelves covering the walls. They held hundreds of books on a variety of different subjects and from a variety of different cultures. During his time in the galaxy of Celestia, the home galaxy of the Alterra, Danny discovered several hidden libraries of the Alterra and took the books found within them. They were added to his collection while copies of the books and their content was given to Earth and even some of the originals found their way in museums such as the Smithsonian, or the British Museum. In front of him there was a desk made of dark wood and beautifully engraved and behind the desk there was an executive chair. This was the desk Danny worked at when he was in his 'High Admiral' mode. He had since then retired from active service, but he was held in high regard by most of the Terran military since he was the only one still alive from the time of Great Wars and the only one still alive to have met the heroes of SG1 when they were still in their prime.

The room that Danny was in was more than just a library. It was one of the biggest rooms on the Infinity located at the middle of the dorsal tower, this room also served as a museum of sorts. Within the room was a collection of artifacts from Danny's many foes. They were trophies of sorts. Among them, in a place of honor was the sword he carried when he was still on Earth, before his father gave him the ancestral blade of House Phantom.

A beep attracted Danny's attention to the pad beside him. Pressing a button, he spoke.

"What is it William?" asked Danny in a bored tone.

"We are approaching the galactic edge and the disturbance field" announced William

William was the Infinity's VI, a highly advanced sentient artificial intelligence. His personality was modeled after Danny's to provide a better compatibility between the ship and its user. William was responsible for maintaining and running the ship's systems at optimal levels.

"On my way" said Danny as he rose from his chair, setting the book down on the table.

Danny had been contacted by Terran High Command to undertake a very important mission. Deep space telescopes had detected strange readings coming from the galaxy Danny was about to enter. Long range subspace probes had also shown disturbances in subspace originating from that galaxy. The Terran Federation covered a good part of the Milky Way local cluster and they had integrated into their federation most of the human worlds of the Milky Way. The Pegasus Galaxy humans also had their own independent government called the Coalition of Planets. They were in good relations with the Terran Federation, with the Federation maintaining a city-ship outpost in the Pegasus Galaxy. To promote good relations, a super gate was constructed in Pegasus and that was the bridge that linked the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies together allowing for free trade and cultural exchanges between galactic entities. Another one on the list of allies of the Terrans were the now freed people of the Alterran home galaxy. While they were primitive, assistance from Earth had helped them become almost fully literate, even if their technology was only at an 18th-19th century Earth level in technology. The people there had no desire for advancement like Earth did and while the Book of Origin was used for evil; its teachings were not necessarily evil. With that as their moral baseline, their society progressed tremendously under Earth's careful guidance. It was Earth's dream to restore the Great Alliance to its former glory, but so far the Nox, last of the original Four Great Races, did not seem to be interested and Danny while was the last of the Alterra he had made it clear that the Ancients did not wish to return to the mortal plane. Earth had outpost in the galaxies of Ida and Othala, former Asgard territories, but they lacked stargates and the Terran government was not willing to expend the resources to build a fleet of seed ships and thousands of gates. They were also watching over the galaxy of Triangulum, a galaxy that housed a multitude of young races. They did not interact with them, but merely observed them.

Arriving on the bridge, Danny sat down in his command chair, the chair lighting up blue as it sensed its commander. The bridge was almost the same design as the Destiny's bridge, only the command chair was changed somewhat. The Infinity didn't need a crew, only a captain and the bridge reflected that. Flipping a few switches the bridge rose from its location on top of the tower. Though the bridge windows Danny could see the rainbow of colors as the Infinity sailed through space at FTL the same way the Destiny did. This was the preferred method of travel when exploring, since Hyperspace travel severally limited sensor accuracy and range.

A man holografically appeared next to Danny. He had black hair and dark brown eyes and was dressed in much the same Alterran style clothing as Danny.

"We are approaching the disturbance field" announced William

Danny hummed. This will be his first challenge.

"Is the Warp drive functional?" asked Danny

"Diagnostics conclude that it is" said William

There was no way of knowing just how big was the subspace distortion field was, only that it interfered with bought FTL and Hyperspace travel. Warp drive technology was considered to be a primitive way of FTL travel, but it did not rely on subspace to work, meaning that it would not be affected by the distortion field

"Good, I want all sensor systems at full power and scanning for anything that might be out there out there in subspace and normal space" ordered Danny

"Understood" replied William

A hum began to reverberate through the ship and Danny's vision was temporarily distorted while the Infinity dropped out of FTL, powering forward on sub-light drives alone

"We have entered the field" announced William

"Status of the ship?" asked Danny

"All systems appear to be functioning normally, subspace communications appear to be only marginally affected, but the tertiary strata of subspace, hyperspace, is completely disrupted. There appear to be other disruptions in a higher layer of subspace than hyperspace, but they are inconsistent. With careful mapping of these anomalies the FTL drive could be used again and with certain modifications to the hyperspace window generators I am sure that the hyper drive could be used again as well" said William

Danny was thoughtful. This was unexpected

"Deploy a probe and have it take station outside the distortion field. Power up the Warp drive" ordered Danny

Power coursed through the conduits of the Infinity as the Warp drive activated warping space-time into a bubble around the ship. In a blink of light and what appeared to be a massive amount of acceleration the Infinity sped away at 5 times the speed of light, a pitiful speed compared to what Danny was used to. The Infinity's intergalactic hyper drive could cross 30 light years in a second and her FTL 10 light years in a second. A warp drive would cross a light year in around about a month, more time than it took the first Daedalus to cross the distance between Earth and Lantea at the height of the Wraith War, a distance of several million light years.

It took several days to exit the field. All in all Danny expected to be traveling at Warp a bit longer than a few days. He continued for the next few weeks at warp until he reached the first viable solar system he could find that had the right kind of star to recharge.

Danny was one again on his bridge as he watched stars streak by only to stop as the ship dropped out of superluminal travel.

"William run a scan of the surrounding system and immediate area of space" ordered Danny

"Scans complete, it appears that your theory was correct; there are corridors of space where the distortion field that surround this galaxy does not exist. This system appears to be in one such location. I have detected subspace and EM radiation coming from what I assume to be an inhabited world. I will attempt to translate their language" said William

Danny nodded and mentally ordered the ship to engage the cloak. He didn't want hostile first contact with the natives while his ship was low on power in the main capacitors and low on fuel in the primary reactors. The course was set and the Infinity dived into the star at the center of the system, all under cloak and away from prying imperial eyes. Once the recharge process was complete, Danny took the Infinity into high orbit around the planet all under cloak.

"William, what do you think, should we initiate first contact?" asked Danny as he stared at the blue and brown planet bellow as the Infinity glided past commercial shuttles under cloak.

"I would advise against that. My sensors have detected weapons fire in the largest city on the surface and on numerous locations around the planet it would be best to get a feel for the world before initiating contact with the local government" said William

Danny nodded. The idea was sound, but he couldn't just stay in orbit until he figured it out.

"William scan the oceans, are there any deep enough spots that the Infinity could hide in and be invisible to sensors if powered down?" asked Danny

"Scanning… I have the coordinates for one such place, but there is no easy access from the mainland" said William

"That's for the best, I wouldn't want someone to discover the Infinity while I'm away" said Danny looking thoughtfully at the holographic representation of the planet

"Sir?" asked William unsure

"The best way to understand a culture is to walk among them. Scan the life forms on the planet" ordered Danny

"There are a multitude of alien species, but one of them appears to closely resemble humans and Alterrans" said William

Danny was surprised, but then again, the humanoid template was the preferred evolutionary path for mammals. The fact that a third race evolved to human form was surprising and slightly unsettling. How many other 'human' races were there in the universe that the Alterra and the Terrans never encountered?

Danny shook the thoughts from his head and piloted the ship to the planet's surface touching down in an ocean. The Infinity submerged shortly after her landing on the alien planet settling down on the ocean floor.

"It is done; we are on the ocean floor. All nonessential systems have been shut off only the cloak remains active" informed William

"Good, I want you to run every test you know of to determine what exactly is causing the subspace disturbances. I'll tackle their language and culture" said Danny as he walked out of the bridge and headed to one of the many science labs scattered thought the Infinity.

 **Lothal**

 **Ocean floor**

 **One month later**

It had taken Danny a few days until the local language was translated and understood, but once that happened the floodgates opened. The Holo-Net as the locals called the galaxy spanning network proved to be a treasure trove of information. The first thing Danny noted about the galaxy's inhabitants was that they were organized into an empire. Surprising, but such form of organization was not uncommon even within the mostly democratic governments of the Milky Way galactic cluster. What did peak Danny's attention was the fact that slavery was tolerated within the Empire. This would be a great point of controversy if the Terran Federation ever opened diplomatic lines with the Empire and the Jaffa might even declare war. Slavery was still a sore spot for them, even after 300 years. The Empire was also xenophobic, with anyone that wasn't human regarded as second class citizens. The galaxy was divided into multiple sections. The planet Lothal, where the Infinity was landed, was part of the outer rim sector of space. Another point of interest for Danny was the transmissions of one Gall Trayvis. Danny could not say that he was happy when he found out that he was an Imperial loyalist that beamed transitions thought the outer rim providing rebels with false information and drawing them out for the empire to imprison.

That was another thing that had caught Danny off guard. The Empire was young, no more than 15 years old and the Republic that came before the Empire had known peace for a thousand years. The Empire was the exact polar opposite of the Republic, highly militaristic in nature and was for all intents and purposed a totalitarian regime. This would not bode well for any relations the Empire might have with the Terran Federation. One look at the empire and the Terran High Council would have flashbacks to the time when the Goa'uld still reigned supreme. Even so, there was a small spark of hope in the galaxy. A rebellion was rising and all thanks to a kid and his friends.

During his excursions on Lothal, Danny always went to a bar. Old Jho's it was called. Danny saw it for what it really was though, a place where rebel sympathizers could gather without too much fear that the Empire might be watching them. It was here in that bar that Danny spent hours drinking and probing the minds of the clients and the bartender. The drinks didn't really affect Danny all that much, as an Alterra he had a different constitution than the rest of this galaxy's humans, who were surprisingly even less evolved than the Terrans. To be fair though, the Terrans were the children of the Alterra and their evolution was somewhat jumpstarted by the Alterra and further advanced by Danny himself. What he found from the minds he probed was disconcerting. It was as Danny suspected, the Empire was a totalitarian regime that did not care for its citizens, though when searching all these minds, there was one piece of information that stood out from the rest. Danny saw that numerous people had witnessed other people fighting with energy swords. They appeared to hold the wielders of such weapons in high esteem. Knowing this Danny made sure to wrap his trench coat around him more tightly to hide the armor underneath and the energy blade he himself had.

The people of Lothal were lively, but that all changed when the message of hope was beamed across the galaxy. Danny saw how the Empire began to crack down on the planet and so he took refuge outside the city. Danny helped where he could, freeing people illegally imprisoned. The Empire's soldiers, Storm troopers as they were called tried to stop Danny, but their training was pathetic to the extreme. A single company of Terran soldiers supported by armor could overrun and take the planet from the imperials, but they could not hold it. The Empire simply had too many soldiers for that.

On another more positive note, Danny was informed by William of an amazing discovery. The subspace distortions that were the cause of the barrier around the Galaxy actually stopped the further in the galaxy one went. There were still certain areas that were distorted, but the great majority of the galaxy was free from distortions. Another amazing discovery made by William was a vast galaxy spanning subspace telepathic network. It appeared that every living being was connected to it in some way, and the creatures' native to Lothal appeared to have a strong connection to it. It was a discovery that would keep researcher busy for centuries. Danny attempted to connect to this vast network using the Drone Chair on board the Infinity and the subspace communications array. A connection was achieved but once inside Danny could feel the collective emotions of every living being on the planet. Such a vast amount of different emotions overwhelmed Danny's unprepared mind. He tried again, this time strengthening his mental shields. It was amazing. He could feel himself more powerful than he had ever been before, but he could also sense danger if he continued, so he gave it up until he could understand this network better.

It was a day like any other day when Danny went into the city to gather more information on the locals. It was late and Danny was using his personal cloak to move around, since a curfew was in effect. He was actually searching for the rebels that allegedly killed the prime minister of Lothal. Danny seriously doubted that was what really happened, because the picture he saw of them clearly showed that they were as shocked and surprised as every other citizen. Danny intended to provide aid to them because the Infinity's sensors had detected a blockade in orbit of Lothal. Danny could easily smuggle them off-world, the Empire had no sensors capable of penetrating Alterran cloaks and even if they did, the scans of their Star Destroyers, as they called them, showed them to be inferior to the Infinity in a 1v1 engagement. However, the rebels seemed to have gone to ground and the imperial network had no information of any use to Danny on them. So Danny was forced to use the age old method of looking around to find them.

That is when Danny felt a presence. It was odd. He could not fully connect to the network that linked all life within the galaxy, but this mind he felt as clearly as if he were just another Terran. However, something was wrong. The being emanating this presence was dark, evil. The ripples sent out made Danny feel sick. Such anger, such hate, it was almost unbearable. Danny slammed his shields around his mind, concealing himself from the world completely as he leapt onto the roof of a building and began running towards the place where he felt the disturbance.

 **Lothal**

 **Shuttle landing bay**

Kanan would never admit it, but he was afraid, for himself, for Ezra and for the crew. He stood in front of Ezra as the Sith Lord walked slowly forward and allowed a horde of storm troopers though the entrance to the landing platform. The troopers took positions behind some crates and began to exchange fire with the Ghost crew. Kanan charged the Sith lord in an attempt to buy some time for his friends, however Vader easily blocked all his attacks and humiliated him. Ezra, seeing Kanan go down attempted to fight the Sith lord, but Vader easily Force pushed him to the side and pinned him to a walker's leg, while slowly using the Force to push Ezra's light saber closer to his neck.

Seeing his padawan in danger, Kanan attempted to help him, but he was too late.

From the sky a figure dropped down, dressed in black and white armor and a black coat on top. He landed on the platform generating a ring of power around him that expanded in every direction making Vader stagger under the unexpected assault, breaking his concentration and allowing Ezra to retreat.

The Storm troopers fired at the unknown combatant. They expected him to fall dead to the ground. To their surprise, their blaster bolts hit an invisible barrier around the mysterious man, making it flare brilliant green. After a few seconds of firing, they stopped. Vader also stopped attacking, curious of the new arrival while Ezra and Kanan regrouped with the others.

"My turn" said Danny as his eyes turned white

Above them clouds gathered and lighting fell from the sky onto the enemy positions. The bolt of lightning intended for Vader was blocked by the latter's light saber, but the storm troopers weren't so lucky

"Impressive, you are quite powerful, but it is nothing compared to the power of the Dark Side" said Vader as he thrust his arm forward

Danny mimicked his motion, sending out his own wave of telekinetic energy. The two were locked in a power struggle as they bought used all their concentration and power to try beat the other.

Meanwhile, the Ghost crew was impressed and slightly frightened at the power Danny displayed.

"Kanan, what is he?" asked Ezra as he blocked blaster fire with his light saber

"I don't know, but I think he's on our side" answered Kanan

"Well, whatever he is, I hope he can take a blast" said Sabine as she threw some explosives at the walkers

The explosives blew up, breaking Vader's concentration for a bit allowing Danny to push him in the way of the falling walkers.

Danny turned around and prepared to leave when he heard the screeching of metal. Looking behind him Danny was surprised to see Vader lift the walkers and walk out without even a scratch on him. Vader ignited his light saber and began walking forward. Danny turned to meet him, if it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he was going to get.

"If that doesn't kill him, what will?" asked Ezra panicked

"Not us, run!" said Kanan

Reaching into his coat, Danny pulled out his energy blade, the ancestral blade of House Phantom. Activating it, the blade ignited with a hiss bathing the surrounding area in silver light. The cross-guard blades ignited moments later. Again the entire landing pad was quiet as a grave as they stared at the light saber in Danny's hands.

Falling into a stance, Danny signaled Vader to come forth and fight. He obliged.

Red and silver clashed into one another as sparks flew of where the sabers touched the ground. Danny was good with an energy blade, but he did not have the same experience or practice at dueling as Vader, making Danny take a defensive stance in the fight. Even so, it was apparent that Vader was struggling against Danny, since he had yet to break his guard and kill him. The dance of blades continued until the two locked their blades together

"You are powerful. Join me and you will rule the galaxy by my side" offered Vader.

He had nothing to fear, the emperor would not overhear him, after all, all the storm troopers had been killed.

"I have no desire to ally myself with the likes of you" spat Danny

Vader remained staring at him for a while like he had just discovered something unexpected

"You do not use the Force" said Vader

Danny deduced that the 'Force' was the name this galaxy had given the subspace network linking all living beings

"I do not" replied Danny

"How is it that you are so powerful without the Force?" asked Vader out of sheer curiosity

Danny smirked " _Ego sunt autem Anquietas"_

Vader said nothing as he broke the blade lock and force pushed Danny back

"You will join the Empire or you will die" declared Vader

Danny smirked. He was laughing inside. Oh, how many fools must he dispatch before they realize that he will not bow down to _anyone_. A beeping noise grabbed Danny's attention. Looking down, he saw himself sitting on top of a grenade. Without a second thought Danny erected a shield around himself, but it was too late, the blast caught him before he could fully form his shield and while the personal shield generator he carried was good, the fighting with Vader and the blasts from the strormtroopers had drained the shield. It protected Danny from the worst of it, but Danny was flung backwards and into the shuttle, hitting his head and fading into uncountiousness.

Kanan watched the fight between the unknown man and the Sith lord. When he saw the grenade go off he attempted to force pull him out of harm's way, but he was to slow and he was flung inside the shuttle, hitting his head on the wall.

"Chopper, go!" yelled Kanan

The shuttle almost instantly departed and sped away. Sabine immediately went to Danny to check for injuries

"Sabine, how is he?" asked Hera

"Fine, I guess. Other than a minor concussion he'll be fine" said Sabine

Kanan picked up the light saber Danny dropped

"OK, I'm going to ask the big question here. What is he? And who is he?" asked Zeb

"I don't know, but he feels wrong" said Kanan, frowning

"What do you mean, wrong?" asked Sabine

"There is nothing, it's like the Force doesn't want to connect with him and yet he is powerful enough to fight a Sith Lord on his own. Then there's this light saber" said Kanan "It feels old, ancient even"

"Like the Jedi Temple?" asked Ezra

"Older and much more powerful than that" replied Kanan

"Whatever he is, we can discuss it later once we're with the fleet" said Hera as she turned to the ladder to go up to the cockpit

 **A/N: And cut! Hope you liked it. Leave a review with any thoughts or suggestions you might have.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

Chapter 2: First Contact

 **Rebel Command Ship**

 **Deep Space**

It wasn't often that Ashoka Tano was left speechless, but that is exactly what happened when the Ghost crew returned to the fleet on a stolen imperial shuttle without Minister Tua. Instead it appears that they had made a new friend. Ashoka and Commander Sato were there when they unloaded their mystery guest and placed him in the infirmary under guard. Even from afar, Ashoka could feel the raw power radiating from the man and his armor and weapons made it all the more obvious that he was more than he appeared. The man was no Jedi, or Force Wielder, that was obvious to Ashoka. The force felt like a black hole around him, like it didn't even exist. It frightened Ashoka. Throughout her trials, even after leaving the order, the Force had always been constant, had always been there, but here was a man that defied all logic.

"We need to talk" said Ashoka as she came face to face with Kanan and the crew

"Yeah, we do" replied Kanan

He was visibly shaken by what he had witnessed and his Padawan, Ezra Bridger also looked shaken and unsure, the same with the rest of the crew. Sato did not speak until they were back in the command center around the table.

"Ghost team, report" said Sato in a stern voice

"The shuttle was rigged with explosives. It was a trap, a Sith Lord was waiting for us on Lothal" said Kanan

"Vader" said Ashoka knowingly

Kanan nodded

"You will tell me about your mission later, now I want to know how you encountered our mystery guest" said Sato

The Ghost crew looked at each other and Ezra spoke

"Well, we were fighting the Sith Lord, Vader, to buy us time to escape. At one point Vader force pushed me into a walker and forced my active light saber to my throat" Ezra rubbed his throat uncomfortably "Then he arrived" Ezra paused "He jumped down from a ledge somewhere because he landed between Vader and I"

"Yeah, and when he landed he released this Force Push I guess" said Kanan shrugging "He broke Vader's concentration long enough for us to escape"

"And then what happened?" asked Ashoka feeling the crew's reluctance to speak

"This is where it gets unbelievable" said Kanan "The storm troopers fired on him but their shots his some kind of barrier, it wasn't a deflector shield, of that I'm sure. I could see it flaring under the strain and I don't know how he did it, but their stopped firing, probably out of shook" said Kanan

Ashoka and Sato looked at each other. This did not seem too unbelievable. Maybe he had some new technology.

"There's more" said Hera

"What do you mean?" asked Sato

"Once they stopped firing he said 'my turn' and shot lighting at them" said Ezra

Ashoka and Sato were shocked

"Though there is something that Ezra forgot to mention" said Sabine "His eyes glowed white and clouds, storm clouds formed above him. Then white lightening shot out of the clouds and incinerated the storm troopers"

Ashoka and Sato's jaws were wide open as they heard what they said. If it were anyone else, they would have disregarded the story as falsehood and speculation, but they knew that the Ghost crew were not people to make up stories.

"After that he and Vader were locked in a duel with one another as they bought attempted to push the other one away. He got the upper hand on Vader after Sabine's explosives detonated on a nearby walker's legs and he managed to force push Vader in the way of the falling walker" said Ezra

"After that he turned around and prepared to leave, only for Vader to push the wreckage off him" said Sabine

"What happened next?" asked Sato

"He pulled out a silver cross-guard light saber and fought Vader" said Ezra

This was getting unbelievable

"He _fought_ a Sith Lord?" asked Ashoka

"And he nearly won, if it weren't for a stay grenade and him not having enough time to raise one of those barriers to defend himself, I have no doubt that he would have beaten Vader" said Kanan

"Where is his light saber? I did not see it on him when he arrived" asked Ashoka

Ezra pulled something off his belt and handed it to Ashoka. She took it gingerly and began to study the saber. It was well worn and cared for, but also very old, she could tell. The engraving on it were beautiful, it was like looking at a mural of some kind, like the saber was not only a weapon but also a recording device. Ashoka reached out with the force to the saber. It did not respond. There was no kyber crystal inside and the metal jacket looked like it was made from one single peace. There was no button to operate the saber. It must all be done mentally, Ashoka noted

"There is more" said Hera

"More?" asked Sato

Sabine pulled out a pulse pistol and placed it on the table

"This weapon is unlike anything I've ever seen. I can't fire it and from what I can tell it uses _crystals_ to regulate the power flow and store power. This gun is so advanced that I can't even tell what type of ammunition is supposed to be fired from it" said Sabine "And his armor…" Sabine shook her head

"Sabine" said Hera growing concerned.

Sabine was never one to be left speechless

"It's unlike anything I've ever seen, Hera. It's a full body suit, the only thing that is missing is a helmet and it could easily be considered a space suit. I don't know how to tell you this, but the suit bled some kind of liquid metal when I tried to cut it. I couldn't find any other way to remove it. The liquid metal, whatever it was _repaired_ the suit and then retreated inside. I should also say that it took a light saber to cut through the weakest section of the armor. We tried it with some of the plates, but it didn't work. It was like it was absorbing the energy of the plasma blade itself" said Sabine

Sato and Ashoka looked at one another. They now had more questions then answers, but they would have to wait until their guest was awake.

The comm. Beeped

"Sir, our guest is awake"

 **Rebel Command Ship**

 **Infirmary**

It was bright as Danny opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the lighting. Danny groaned as he looked around the room. It was bright white and clean.

"Sir, the patient is awake" said a robotic voice

Danny's eyes snapped open as he looked around more carefully. He was still in his armor, good. There were some droids in front of him, medical droids by the looks of it, but he did not want to take any chances. Danny leaped into action, rolling off the bed and taking a defensive stance in a corner, the blades in his wrist gauntlets extended and ready to be used. The soldiers in the room tensed and pointed their weapons at Danny while the medical droids stopped their advance.

"We mean you no harm, please put down your weapons" said a medical droid

"After you put down yours" growled Danny

"Everyone, stand down!" yelled a voice

Danny looked up to see several people enter the room. He noted that the soldiers instantly obeyed the command of the old man with a Chinese complexion. Next to him was a Torguta female. Danny noted that she had energy blades on her. That meant that they were either Jedi or a part of whatever order the dark one he fought on Lothal was a part of. Behind them were the people he had saved from the dark one. The boy Jedi and the man were eying the blades coming out of his wrists warily.

Danny did not have his trench coat on, only the actual armor, making him appear somewhat menacing.

The Torguta female stepped forward

"That's far enough" growled Danny narrowing his eyes when he saw the Mandalorian girl in possession of his saber, pulse pistols and rifle

"We mean you no harm" the Torguta female said in a calm voice

Danny felt her attempting to influence his mind to calm down. Danny decided to teach her what happened if she intruded on his mind. Danny lowered his shield that was keeping the power he had undetectable allowing it to wash over the people in the room. The three Jedi staggered under the assault with the boy and the man grabbing their sabers, but they were waved off by the Torguat female

"I want to thank you for saving my friends from the Sith Lord and I apologies for intruding on your mid. My name is Ashoka Tano, this is Commander Sato and these are our friends, Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Ezra" said the Torguta, Ashoka

Danny eyed them warily but he figured that he wasn't on Lothal anymore and well out of range of his suit's subspace communications range. The best course of action would be to play nice.

Danny dropped from his battle stance and retracted his blades

"I am Daniel Phantom, of House Phantom, High Admiral of the Terran Federation Fleet and commander of the starship Infinity, it is a pleasure to meet you" said Danny with a slight smile at seeing their shocked faces

"Forgive me, High Admiral, but I have never heard of the Terran Federation before. Are you from the unknown regions?" asked Sato eying him warily

"You could say that, but no, I am not from this Galaxy, nor the local galactic cluster" said Danny

There was silence for a few minutes

"That's impossible, you can't be from another galaxy!" said Zeb, the Lasat

"I have to admit it, Hera, that's a bit of a stretch" said Sabine

"I assure you, it is not. The Terran Federation is a galactic government based in a galaxy 20 million years distant with multiple outposts in the galaxies of Celestia, Pegasus, Ida and Othala. About a year ago we detected subspecialty anomalies originating from this galaxy. I was dispatched with the only ship available to investigate the phenomenon" said Danny

The people were once again left speechless

"If you are from another galaxy, how did you lean our language and how did you enter our galaxy when we have been unable to exit our galaxy with every ship we sent being lost?" asked Sato

"I have arrived in your galaxy about one month ago and I learned your language from the Holonet. As for how I entered you galaxy in the first place, I used an old FTL drive. It is slow and primitive, but it does not rely on subspace and thus it is unaffected by the distortion field around your galaxy" explained Danny

"I have a question" said Ezra "What are you?"

"I am Alterra" replied Danny

"What does that mean? Are you Jedi or are you Sith?" asked Ezra

"I am neither, young one" replied Danny with a smile

"How did you achieve such power without the use of the Force?" asked Ashoka

"The Force?" asked Danny confused "I have hear the Dark One mention it while we battled, but I know of no such 'Force'"

"You don't use the force?" asked Kanan surprised

"I do not. What is the Force?" asked Danny, even if he had a vague idea of what it might be

"The force is an energy field. It surrounds us, penetrates us and binds us together. We the Jedi use the Light side of the force fueled by love, compassion, kindness. Our enemies, the Sith use the Dark side, that is fueled by anger and hate" explained Ashoka

Danny rubbed his chin thoughtfully

"Interesting" muttered Danny "My ship's sensors had detected a highly complex subspace network that appeared to link all living beings in this galaxy. In all my people's history we have never encountered something quite like this. Should I assume then that you are Jedi and the Dark one was Sith?"

"He is. His name is Darth Vader, a Sith Lord" said Kanan

"Am I a prisoner?" asked Danny

Sato and Ashoka looked at one another

"We would like you to remain on this ship for the time being" said Ashoka diplomatically

"Will I be able to return to Lothal?" asked Danny

"Not for some time, the Empire has the planet under blockade. However we could use someone with your talents in our fight against the empire" said Ashoka

Danny raised an eyebrow. This was not what he envisioned meeting the rebels being like. Time to teach them a lesson. Danny turned his head slightly towards Sabine, the Mandalorian girl. He narrowed his eyes slightly and the weapons confiscated off him flew off her and towards Danny.

"Hey!" yelled Sabine

Danny stood there impassively looking at one of his pulse pistols

"You have tampered with my weapons" said Danny in a calm voice. He was stating a fact and he did not like when people tampered with his weapons

"So what?" asked Sabine defiantly

"Have you gained any knowledge on the weapon's construction?" asked Danny

"No, the only think I figured out is that it's advanced and crystal based" answered Sabine slightly off guard

"Good, that means that I don't have to kill you" answered Danny coldly as the weapons floating around him shot into their holsters and the energy blade flew into his hand

That sentence startled the crew of the ghost and frightened Sabine with all three force users placing their hands on their weapons

"You have to understand that my people have a very strict law against sharing our technology with more primitive races. We have seen what happened when the Goa'uld got their hands on our technology and I have no desire to give the Empire weapons and technology that could threaten the rest of the universe, even if said weapons could prove beneficial to your Rebellion" explained Danny as he returned his blade to his belt

"Will you fight with us?" asked Ashoka carefully

Even if she hadn't seen him in action, the fact that he had that much telekinetic control that he didn't need to use hand gestures spoke to his power

"I will, at least until I can return to Lothal. If your cause is truly worthy then you will have my support and my friendship after that" said Danny

"Don't worry, I think we'll be very good friends" said Ezra with a grin

Danny smiled

The door opened and a droid entered the room beeping and spinning his head wildly

"Chopper said that a tracker activated on our shuttle moments ago" informed Sabine

"We must get to the bridge" said Sato as he and the Ghost crew left the room

"You are welcome to come with us" said Ashoka

Danny nodded and followed her arriving at the bridge moments later

"What is our status?" asked Ashoka

"One imperial fighter has entered the system and is heading straight for us" answered Sato

"Where there is one, there are usually many more" said Danny drawing their attention as he closed his eyes and let his power flow "There will be more coming"

"How do you know that?" asked Kanan

"It is what I would have done in his stead" answered Danny "The pilot of that craft is Vader, I can sense the power and darkness radiating from him"

"How can you do that?" asked Ezra surprised

"All life in this galaxy is linked together through your Force, you said so yourself. That makes it quite easy to sense one's thoughts and emotions and Vader is like a black hole in a white room" answered Danny "Even if I am not connected to the Force, that does not mean that I do not have other means of achieving the same result"

Danny turned his attention to the holographic screen depicting the battle and watched how Vader kicked the literal ass of the pilots of Phoenix squadron. Vader was pulling some moves that would make the best Terran fighter pilot jealous.

"Brace for impact!" yelled Danny as he held onto the round table in the middle of the bridge

The ship shook as Vader's TIE Advanced unleashed its weapons on the ship. The lights flickered as Vader's shots breached the shield of the Rebel Command Ship

"How can one fighter best our entire squadron?" asked Sato in clear shock of what has happened

"Your pilots are outmatched Commander Sato" said Danny "The best course of action now is to jump to Hyperspace before Vader can make another attack run on this ship"

"I will not abandon our fighters" answered Sato

Danny nodded. He would do the same thing

"Hera, are there any other ships capable of engaging this fighter that have a hyper dive?" asked Danny

"Yes, the Ghost, but I don't see how… oh, right" said Hera, realization dawning on her face

"What are you doing?" asked Kanan as Hera made a break for the door

"Getting involved"

"Not without me you're not" said Kanan as he ran after her with Ezra and the rest of the crew in tow

Ashoka turned to Danny with a questioning expression

"Why are you helping us?" asked Ashoka

After all, their first meeting wasn't the best it could had been

"The Terrans have a long history of standing up against oppression and despite policy to the contrary, we always seem to get involved in other people's affairs" said Danny "Go, distract Vader so that we could save this ship"

Ashoka nodded and ran through the door. Danny turned his attention back towards the holographic display as another barrage of laser fire crashed into the ship, cutting off main power.

"We've lost our shields!" yelled a crew member

"Status on the hyper drive" yelled back Danny in an authoritarian tone, the same tone that earned him the nickname the 'Iron Admiral' back in the final days of the Wraith War.

"The last attack damaged the hyper drive core, we're dead in space" said a deckhand

"Is there any way to fix it in a short amount of time?" asked Danny

"No, sir" answered the deckhand, adding the sir, reflexively

"The fighter is preparing for another attack run" said another deckhand

Danny watched as the fighter approached only to veer off at the last moment and begin chasing the Ghost. Meanwhile two Star Destroyers came out of hyperspace.

"If they keep that up, the fleet can recover" said Sato with hope

"No" said Danny

"Excuse me?" asked Sato

"This ship is dead in space and cannot be repaired in any reasonable amount of time. You need to get your fleet out of here, Commander Sato" urged Danny

"I will not abandon our command ship" said Sato

"Well, it's either this ship or the entire fleet" shot back Danny

Danny held Sato's gaze for a moment, before Sato relented. He pushed a button; Danny assumed was for the PA system and spoke

"All hands abandon ship"

"Set the Hyper drive to overload and plug in a course for the lead destroyer" ordered Danny

The crewman hesitated

"This ship is dead, might as well make the most of it" said Danny explaining his motives

"Do as he sais and head for the escape pods" ordered Sato as he left the room with Danny in toe

Once the escape pods were secure on board the other ships Sato ordered the fleet to jump to hyperspace. Danny remained silent through the whole thing. He was curious as to what the future held.

 **A/N: And cut! Hope you liked it and as always leave a review with your thoughts suggestions or questions. I'll try to keep updating weekly but once September comes around I don't think that I can guarantee weekly updates.**

 **Guest:** The Terrans are not quite at the Lanteans level of evolution, as in they don't have much in the way of telekinetic powers or other more advanced abilities. They have some telepathy, but that is mostly due to the ATA gene now present in every Terran and required to operate Terran technology. Obviously Danny is Alterra (or for those new to Stargate an Ancient, the gate builders) so he is in a different league entirely


	3. Chapter 3: Warriors of Old

Chapter 3: Warriors of Old

 **Ghost**

 **Location: Interstellar space**

Danny sat silently at the table in the Ghost's common room. It has been two days since that faithful encounter with Vader and the rebels of Phoenix squadron. His reception could have been better, Danny supposed, but he knew that trust had to be earned. No doubt the Rebel leaders, Ahsoka and Sato, will soon test him. His assignment to the Ghost was out of pure luck and mostly due to the gratitude of Capitan Syndulla for saving her and her crew from Vader on Lothal. He had to share his quarters with Zeb and Ezra, but Danny did not mind that. He actually found it refreshing. His time journeying to this galaxy on the Infinity and his career in general did not allow much time for socialization. It was true that over the years he had taken on many apprentices that went on to become great Admirals and Generals, and he regarded them as his own children, but it had been more than 70 years since he last took on an apprentice and the loneliness was beginning to set in.

It wasn't that Danny didn't want an apprentice, but out of those that had tried out all had failed their trials but one and he died from a car accident, a truly tragic and ironic way to die. It was also the case that most students of the Academy had a serious case of hero worship mostly directed at him. Danny could normally deal with that, but over the years it had reached a level that even he found unbearable. It was his own fault, he supposed. Danny had gained his reputation through actions in several wars spread across the last 300 years. He was fast tracked trough the Air Force Academy, so by the time he was 19 he had already graduated, even if he spent only two years in the academy as a hole. It was also around that time that Arkos had finished constructing the Infinity, and Home world Command needed every ship available out there in the battle against the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy. It was there that he earned the nickname 'the Iron Admiral'.

Danny's campaign in Pegasus was brutal and his tactics extremely efficient, something that Brigadier General John Sheppard, Commander Pegasus instantly noticed. It helped that he had the Alterran Repository of Knowledge in his head, but Danny also had an instinctual knack for warfare. In a month he had carved out more than a quarter of the entire Galaxy as protected space. He did this by employing a 'scorched earth' tactic against the Wraith. He would send people in advance to a world with a simple ultimatum: come with us and you get protection or stay here and we take the gate. The latter was a literal death sentence for anyone left on the planet. He had previously terraformed a planet to the necessary specifications for the transplanted human populations, so housing would not be a problem. Mater stream creation units also helped speed up construction. By the end of the Wraith War that planet held 80% of the entire population of the Pegasus Galaxy, some 5 billion people. The Wraith eventually became extinct; their survival would have not been possible anyway. Between the civil war going on between the different Wraith factions, the growing Terran fleet and starvation, their doom was only a matter of time. This being said, the 20 years it took for the plan to work meant that the people transplanted to the terraformed planet, New Genesis, were reluctant to leave again. They had built a life there and their living conditions were better than before. Even so, some did leave and start new colonies on old worlds, thus forming the Confederation of Planets.

Danny was snapped out of his thoughts as Ezra entered the room looking excited.

"Come on, we've got a mission" said Ezra

Danny cocked an eyebrow, but nonetheless put away the pad he had been given by Ahsoka to study galactic history and rose to his feet.

Danny followed Ezra to the cockpit of the Ghost. They entered the Ghost's cockpit and Ezra instantly sat down. A few moments later, Ahsoka came through the door carrying a metal head. Danny recognized it to have belonged to a droid, possible Separatist, but he was unsure. Danny had not spent a lot of time researching the Clone Wars as his focus was mostly directed to the current galactic status.

"Is that the head of an old tactical droid?" asked Kanan

"They are great at finding things, even found my master and I a few times we didn't want to be found" replied Ahsoka

"Would you mind if I studied its programming?" asked Danny suddenly

Ahsoka turned to him

"Not at all, but I would rather you do that after the mission"

"Understandable. May I inquire as to the nature of this mission?" asked Danny formally

Ahsoka paused for a moment

"You are tasked with locating an old friend of mine. Last I heard from him he was in the Seelos system, you may begin your search there" instructed Ahsoka

"Where will you be going?" asked Ezra

"There are questions that need answering" replied Ahsoka cryptically

"The Sith Lord" Danny guessed

"Yes. Kanan, when you do meet my friend, I need you to trust him" said Ahsoka

"If he's all the things you say he is, then we can't afford not to" replied Kanan

"Trust him" said Ahsoka again, this time with a small pointed glare

Ahsoka turned and left the cockpit

"What was that about?" asked Ezra

"I have no idea" replied Kanan

Danny remained silent as the ship jumped to hyperspace. It seems that the Clone Wars had made a pretty powerful mark on Kanan. Ahsoka mentioned that they would be meeting a friend of hers that was a military commander. The only logical conclusion is that this commander served in the Clone Wars. Still the question remained, why would Kanan not trust him or her? Danny excused himself and went to the cabin he shared with Ezra and Zeb. There was research that needed to be done.

 **Seelos System**

 **Ghost**

Danny was shifting though the historical data when the astromech, Chopper entered the room and began beeping. Danny was confused as to what it wanted.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Danny

The droid beeped once, so Danny assumed it was an affirmative answer. He got up, placed the pad on a nearby table and lefty the room, following Chopper to the bridge.

Once he entered the bridge, Danny came to attention, an old habit of his military life that he never quite managed to shake in his 20 years of retirement.

"You wanted to see me, captain Syndulla" said Danny formally

"Yes, and please, call me Hera" said Hera as she motioned Danny to come closer

"I have already dispatched my team to the surface in the Phantom. We will stay here to make repairs to the Ghost, something that Chopper should have done before we got here" said Hera glaring at the droid who beeped dismissively

"I see" said Danny

Danny was an observer on this mission, as the mission itself had a dual purpose in mind. To recruit bought the commander that Ahsoka Tano spoke of and to show Danny that their cause was righteous in the hopes of getting him to join as well

"What can I do?" asked Danny

"Do you have any experience in fixing starships?" asked Hera

"I do, but unfortunately this technology is unfamiliar so I don't know how much help I can be" said Danny

"Well, I take what help I can get" said Hera

Danny noticed the subtle undertones that the sentence implied Hera's unwillingness to let Danny out of her sight.

"So, what can I do?" asked Danny

"Help Chopper with the power conduits to the hyper drive" said Hera

The two worked in silence for a while, Danny proving surprisingly adept at fixing things, even if he was unfamiliar with the technology, which was unsurprising. After all, he is Alterra.

"So, what is your story?" asked Hera suddenly

"What do you mean?" asked Danny

"We each have a story, and I'm curious to hear yours, after all, it's not every day that you meet such a young man with the title of High Admiral" said Hera

Danny chuckled" Who said that I'm young"

This made Hera curious "You don't look older than 30" she stated

"Try 300, I honestly stopped counting after my 200th birthday, it became tedious" said Danny with a slight smirk

Hera was stunned. She knew from the stories Kanan told them that Grand Master Yoda was approaching 900 years of age, but no other race had ever been encountered that lived for more than a century.

"But, you're human" said Hera confused

"I may look human, but I'm nothing like one. My race has walked among the stars for more than a billion years. We were the universe's first born, in all our travels across the expanse we have never encountered another race older than us" said Danny

Hera was silent for a moment

"Was there anything else that you wanted to know?" asked Danny turning to look a still stunned Hera in the eye

"I'm sorry if I seem a little forceful with my questions" said Hera

Danny snorted "Please, I expected an interrogation, not a position as an observer aboard one of your vessels. This is not forceful, but still, I believe that in the spirit of mutual cooperation it would be beneficial to share certain things" said Danny "So what do you want to know?"

"Why did you save us from Vader?" asked Hera

"It was the right thing to do" answered Danny

Hera contemplated the answer for a moment before moving on to the next question.

 **Seelos**

 **Ghost, the next day**

Danny spent the rest of the day helping around the Ghost to repair the ship. Once he understood the basis of the technology everything went a lot smoother, with Danny being able to increase fuel efficiency and the hyper drive's top speed. All that was left to do was run some diagnostics and the ship was ready for departure.

Danny entered the bridge, with a cup of caf in his hand

"Morning, I brought you something" said Danny as he handed her the cup

"Thank you" said Hera she took a sip "You didn't take one?"

"Don't need it, I slept on the way here, so I'll only need to sleep again in about a day or so" explained Danny

"I got a message from Kanan, they should be done in a couple of hours" said Hera

"That's good. Is Rex coming with us?" asked Danny

"I don't think so" said Hera

An alarm began ringing

"Oh, no" said Hera

"What is it?" asked Danny suddenly getting worried

"Star Destroyer, closing fast" replied Hera

Danny had not seen a Star Destroyer with his own eyes before and frankly he was underwhelmed. The ship was triangular in shape, about the size of a Terran Alexander class Carrier and a little bit larger than the Infinity

"They're preparing for ground assault" stated Danny as Hera rushed to power down the ship "I will assist the ground team in their defense" stated Danny as he moved to the door

"What are you going to do? We're in space Danny, there is no way to get down there without being detected" said Hera

"Yes, there is. I jump" said Danny

"Are you crazy? A jump from this height is fatal" yelled Hera

Danny smirked. With a hiss, a helmet extended from his suit to cover his face

"Not for me" replied Danny in a deep mechanical voice

Danny exited the bridge and entered the cargo hold. There he hacked the controls and vented the room and opened the ramp. With a running start he jumped.

A telekinetic push propelled him towards the planet while nanaite slurry seeped from within the suit to form a thruster pack on his back. The thruster pack activated, using its graviton drive system to propel Danny towards the atmosphere of the planet. Danny chose a different vector of entry to the TIE fighters that were launched from the Star Destroyers in order to remain undetected, not that it would last much longer.

As soon as Danny hit the atmosphere his body ignited if flames as air turned to plasma around the mental shield he erected as Danny continued to accelerate towards the planet at supersonic speeds.

A new school of thought to old Alterran military doctrine were the Orbital Drop Troopers or as they were commonly referred to as ODTs. Danny would whole heartedly admit to ripping off Halo when designing this class of soldiers, but they proved to be extremely effective during bought the twilight days of the Wraith War and during the numerous skirmishes and smaller wars in the Milky Way and Pegasus in the following years. The Lucian Alliance in particular learned just how dangerous was to have an ODT platoon drop down on your location. Nowadays with modern technology including personal shields and highly advanced battle armor that was capable of surviving an orbital drop without the drop pods, the battlefield became that much more dangerous for the enemy.

As Danny was demonstrating, an ODT couldn't be intercepted by normal weapons anti-air. Reaching the lower areas of the atmosphere, Danny slammed on the breaks, wiping his arms outward and directing a pulse of telekinetic energy downwards, just enough to break the cocoon of plasma that enveloped him. Bringing his arms back to his sides, he commanded the nanites to form two membranes between his arms and body and one between his legs in order to form a flight suite. Snapping his arms back out, Danny slowed down to just below supersonic speeds as he had yet to pull any maneuvers that might slow him down. Using his suit's inbuilt subspace sensor array, he located the tacking beacon he placed on Ezra earlier when he wished him good luck on his mission. Activating his thruster pack, Danny sped off in that direction while ordering the suit to link up with his energy rifle. The nanite slurry merged with the rifle, turning it to face Danny's direction of travel and locked it into a turret like arrangement.

On the surface of Seelos, Kanan was busy protecting the Phantom from attack by the TIE fighter when he saw something that seemed impossible.

"Ezra, protect the Phantom!" yelled Kanan

"What about the Walker?" asked Ezra

"It can take a hit, I think" said Kanan muttering the last part to himself

"It's coming round for another pass" yelled Rex

The TIE never managed to turn as 5 golden bolt descended from the cloud bank turning the fighter into scrap metal

"What the-"began Rex

He didn't manage to finish as Danny burst from the clouds, pulling up just as he was about to hit the ground and going around for a turn, the tip of his arms leaving two trails of vapor behind them.

"Who is that?" asked Rex in awe

"Hey, look, it's Danny" yelled Ezra excitedly

Danny turned his head to see Ezra waving him down. As he got to the front of the tank, Danny made a sharp turn, and then mentally ordered the membranes to snap. The nanites obeyed and coiled around his arms and legs absorbing themselves into his armor. Danny back flipped for the fun of it, but also to conceal the return of his rifle to its holster on his back. He landed on the front of the walker's top in a crouch as his armor hissed, plates shifting back into their place and the jump pack on his back retreating into his armor. Last to go was his helmet as Danny stood back up to his full height.

"I see that you are in need of assistance" said Danny in a smooth voice

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled Ezra cutting off everyone as he ran to Danny with an excited look on his face "How did you do that?"

"Technology" replied Danny with a smile

The rest of the audience was still shocked at the sight of this man dropping from the sky and destroying a TIE with ease.

"So, you are you going to introduce us to your friend?" asked Rex

Danny dislodged Ezra from his side as the kid continued to babble on about how cool he was and made his way to Rex

"Daniel Phantom, of House Phantom, High Admiral of the Terran Fleet" said Danny as he struck his hand out

Rex grasped it "Commander Rex, 501st Clone Battalion" and shook it

"Nice to meet you commander, I trust that my friends have informed you of their plight" said Danny

"They have, though you have to excuse me, I haven't heard of a Terran Fleet. Are you from the unknown regions?" asked Rex

Danny smirked "No, I'm from a different galaxy, 20 million light years distant. I am here on a journey of exploration and have found myself separated from my ship and in the company of these people" said Danny motioning towards the crew

"They are fine warriors" said Rex

"Um, hello, are you ignoring us?" asked Sabine

"Not at all Miss Wren" said Danny

"I have a question, how did you get here, the Ghost is still supposed to be in orbit" said Kanan

"I jumped" said Danny

"From orbit?" asked Sabine

Danny shrugged "I invented the Orbital Drop Troopers, is it really that much of a surprise that I can do it"

"I suppose not, come, on we're leaving" said Kanan

"Commander, enemy contact" said Wolf pointing to some specks in the distance. Rex took his binoculars while Danny resealed his helmet and used the optics in it to zoom in on the image

"3 imperial walkers" informed Danny

"That's it, we must leave, now!" said Kanan, forcefully

"Indeed, Commander Rex are you coming with us?" asked Danny

"Afraid not, this is our fight" said Rex

"Commander, I urge you to reconsider, you cannot win this fight" said Danny

"Danny, let's go" yelled Kanan

"Too, late" yelled Wolf "they're on top of us"

"Everyone, battle stations" said Rex

"Head for the storm" yelled Danny "I will hold off the enemy"

"Alone, are you crazy!" yelled Ezra

Danny glared "Use this time to get everyone on the Phantom and depart. I will meet you in the air" said Danny as he began to walk away, then as an afterthought "And Commander, I will not accept anything less than a full retreat"

With a running start, Danny activated his jump pack and blasted off the tank heading for the imperial walkers

"Where did you find that guy?" Rex asked Kanan

"We didn't, he found us" replied Kanan

 **Seelos**

 **Surface**

While the Ghost crew was embarking in the Phantom, Danny was flying through the air towards the imperial walkers led by Agent Kallus.

Inside the lead walker, Kallus was surprised at seeing the odd looking mandalorian flying towards him, but he wasn't worried. The warrior didn't appear to have any heavy weapons and jetpack flight was somewhat cumbersome.

"Target the rebel scum" ordered Kallus

Meanwhile Danny was gathering power. His descent from orbit had left him a bit drained; after all, this was the most amount of action he had seen in well over 150 years, one of the downsides of being a High Admiral.

The walkers began to open fire witch Danny dogged by climbing rapidly. Once above the enemy units, Danny charged his hands with ascended energy and dived.

Storm clouds formed above them and lighting thundered as Danny unleashed his might. With a war cry, he thus his hands forward, pouring every ounce of power he had gathered though them. From seemingly nowhere, bright spots of light gathered to form a ball. This ball expanded until it became a beam of pure white energy. The beam flew from Danny's had and speared the left most walker though its entirety, obliterating the middle of its body.

Kallus was shocked at what he had seen.

Pulling up, Danny landed on the right most walkers. Building up power in the area around him, Danny unleashed it in a wave at the Walker's neck severing it from its body. He then unleashed another wave at the other walker causing it to fall over and its crew to abandon it.

Jumping off, Danny landed with a crash before the beheaded and falling walker, a crater forming where he landed. Rising his hand to his ear, Danny contacted the Ghost.

"Ghost, this is Phantom. Area secured" said Danny breathing hard.

The use of such amounts of power had drained him as even he, wasn't all powerful.

"Copy that, Phantom. The Star Destroyer left the system, I'm heading down to pick you up" said Hera over the com

Danny grunted as he fell to a knee, exhaustion weighing him down. He looked up just in time to see the Ghost land before him and managed to walk himself up the ramp.

 **Interstellar space**

 **Rebel Fleet**

The Ghost had returned to the fleet. They were greeted by Commander Tano who thanked the crew for their assistance in recovering her friend. Once Danny retired in his shared quarters aboard the Ghost for some rest, Commander Tano, Rex, Sato, Hera and Kanan met in the command room to discuss events that happened since their last summit. One of those discussions was centered on Danny.

"He jumped out of orbit?" asked Sato, still having trouble believing the story

"And then completely destroyed a TIE with some sort of energy cannon and three walkers all by himself" added Rex

"He is powerful, Ahsoka, I could feel it. He felt like a star, raw power just waiting to be released" added Kanan

"And he's not a bad mechanic either, even managed to improve the Ghost a bit" said Hera

"It appears that that this man might be the very thing we need to defeat the empire" said Sato

"I would be hesitant to push him to do something that he is not ready to do himself, commander" said Ahsoka "After all, if he is as powerful as they say, we cannot afford to lose him, or worse have him as an enemy"

"We should send him on a low risk mission, to test him" said Sato

The others nodded and proceeded with their discussions.

 **A/N: And cut! As always leave a review with any thoughts, questions or suggestion you might have. On another note, I have to mention that Danny won't have any romantic relationships with anyone from the crew or the galaxy.**

 **MarisAres:** As I said in the previous chapter, Danny is outside the range of his subspace comms and bar that one of the main reason he went searching for the rebels was to see if they were worth helping. Danny wouldn't want to exchange one tyrant in the galaxy for another so he must first test the waters without showing the rebels the full scope of his resources on board the Infinity. Also I plan on bringing the Terrans into this galaxy one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Ones

Chapter 4: The Dark Ones

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Phoenix Fleet**

 **Ghost**

It's been a couple of days since Danny and the Ghost crew traveled to Seelos and retrieved commander Rex. In the meantime, Danny has taken every spare moment, usually when the crew was asleep, to study galactic history. It was of vital importance that he knows his enemy as well as the Rebellion. His talks with Rex had showed him that the Empire was truly evil, not that he had his doubts, but to Danny the Rebellion was still an unknown. He would have been against the Empire at any rate, but his affiliation with the Rebellion was still up in the air. He knew that the leaders and men in this rebel cell were good people, but until the rebellion became more cohesive and unite under one leadership, he was still reluctant to contact the Terran Federation with a request to aid the Rebellion. Even so, having him and the Infinity on their side will most certainly help the rebel cause.

Now, though Danny was playing a game called dejarik with Commander Rex. So far Rex has only managed to best him once when he was showing Danny how the game worked. In fact they have just finished another game that ended in another victory for Danny

"Your strategy was sound, Rex. Just a little too inflexible. Against anyone else it would have worked" complemented Danny

"I'm getting to old for this. How are you still beating me? You should have run out of strategies a couple of games ago" asked Rex

"Yeah, I'm curious as well. Even veteran players have a set number of strategies" said Sabine form where she was doing something with her helmet

"You don't think I became High Admiral on whim, do you?" asked Danny amused "I find it interesting that this game resembles chess so much"

"Chess?" asked Rex confused

"An ancient Earth strategy game, one of the oldest ever known. It was created around about two thousand years ago give or take a few centuries. Its importance in creating the Terran's strategic mentality cannot be understated. Remind me to show it to you someday" said Danny

"I'll hold you too that" said Rex

Danny folded his arms and put his hands under his chin and stared at the drejarik board

"A culture's strategy games can tell you a lot about the way their military mind works" said Danny absently

This peaked Rex's interest as Sabine leaned closer to listen

"Really?" asked Rex

"Oh, yes. For example, from our games together I can tell that you, or at the least the person you served under was prone to improvisation and rushed decisions, often times engaging in high risk, high reward missions with a certain disregard for the bigger picture. I can also tell that you are firmly against using pawns as sacrificial peaces and would rather surrender territory to you enemy than incur needles casualties, a noble trait, but also a weakness especially when dealing with someone like the empire that has no morality" said Danny

"You can tell all this from a few games?" asked Sabine surprised

Danny looked at the girl "I have lived and fought for more than 300 years, not developing such skills would have been a failure on my part"

Rex and Sabine seemed taken aback, but before they could retort the door opened and though it entered Ezra and Kanan.

"We will end today's lesson by levitating Chopper" said Kanan

"If I do, can I drop him?" asked Ezra eagerly

Kanan shrugged "Sure"

Sabine whispered something to the droid and Chopper locked his feet down. Danny frowned and turned to look at Ezra who had his eyes closed and concentrating on the force with Kanan beside him whispering instructions in his ear. Danny liked Ezra. The kid brought some light into his life, something he desperately needed after the years he had spent brooding on the Infinity since he retired from active duty in the military. There was also the fact that most of his time was spent in deep space or on remote planets, so his social interactions with other cultures, or even the Terrans, weren't as often as he would have liked.

"Ah, I can't do it" said Ezra disgruntled, with an undertone of disappointment

"Hey, kid, while you're looking through the force you might also look though your eyes. The droid's got his feet locked down" said Rex

Ezra deflated, his confidence dropping from what Danny surmised was a pretty good training session

"Don't be let down by that, Ezra. Try again" said Danny as he moved over to his side, crouching down so that he could be at eye level with Ezra.

The kid wasn't small, a bit shorter than normal, but that was to be expected after he spent 7 years on the streets, still Danny was just shy of 2 meters tall so even a child of normal height at Ezra's age would appear to be small next to Danny.

"Try again, this time assess the situation first. What is it that is stopping you from lifting Chopper up?" asked Danny

"He's got his feet locked down" answered Ezra

"Good. Now reach out and disable the lock" instructed Danny

Ezra put his hand forward and closed his eyes

"Don't close your eyes. While it might help with concentration it is rare that you will ever have a place or time where you will be able to close your eyes and concentrate to your heart's content while in battle" advised Danny

Ezra did as Danny told him and in the next few seconds, Chopper was floating a good half a meter from the ground, beeping disgustedly and Kanan actually looked impressed.

"Yes, I did it!" cried out Ezra happily, in the process loosing focus and letting Chopper drop down, but Danny caught the droid with his own telekinesis and eased him to the floor.

Hera entered the room to see Ezra with his hands in the air looking sheepish as he lost focus.

"Sabine, I have a mission for you and Chop. We found an old republic medical base from where we can salvage some much needed supplies. Take Danny and Zeb with you as well" said Hera

Danny turned to Sabine as he stood back up

"I need to get my guns and Zeb, go prep the Phantom" Danny turned to leave but stopped and looked at Ezra with a slight smile "Oh, and Ezra"

"Yeah" Ezra replied

"Good job" said Danny

Ezra's face broke into a wide grin as he set his shoulders a little straighter and puffed out his chest a bit more. Just as Danny suspected, the kid worked best with praise.

 **Abandoned Medical station**

 **Phantom**

Danny was once again fully armed with his pistols, energy saber and energy rifle. He was waiting patiently for the Phantom to land in the hangar bay of the medical base. Ezra decided to tag along in order to escape Kanan and Rex's bouts of bickering over one thing or another, not that Danny blamed him for doing that. It was getting annoying even for him to hear the Jedi and Clone arguing.

"Do we have any intelligence on the station?" asked Danny

"No" replied Sabine

"Lovely" muttered Danny

He hated not knowing things.

The Phantom landed with a thud and Danny was the first one through the door, energy rifle held at the ready.

"We need to head to the control room" said Sabine

"Stay sharp" said Danny as he lowered his guard but still held the weapon at the ready

They moved to the door and Sabine tried to access it but it did not work.

"Great, no power" said Sabine

"Not a problem" said Danny as he waved his hand

The door instantly snapped open and allows the crew to entered the cluttered corridor

"This station has seen better days" remarked Danny

"We shouldn't stay here longer than we need to" said Sabine

"Lead the way" said Zeb

It did not take long to reach the control room and find a port where Chopper could plug in.

All in all, with the exception of a few hiccups with the control panel and powering up the entire station, all went smoothly.

"We should split up to cover more ground. Zeb, you're with me, Sabine, Ezra you two go together we will rendezvous at the Phantom once we find the supplies" said Danny

"Aye, aye, captain!" said Ezra with a mock salute and took off down a corridor with Sabine after him

Zeb shorted "Kids"

"Eh, they grow on you after a while" said Danny

Zeb chuckled in response "That they do, so how are we going to find the supplies?"

"I say that we first check the rooms that seem to be some sort of storage area then head for the others" said Danny

"Yeah, you take the left side, I take right" said Zeb

"Sounds about right" agreed Danny

They began to scour the area around the command post for any kind of medical supplies, Danny taking point with his energy rifle at the ready.

After a while of searching, Zeb's comm. beeped.

"Yeah" Zeb answered

"Zeb, we're heading back to Chopper, he said that he needed help" came Ezra's voice through the comm.

"Uh, ok" said Zeb looking unsure of what to say

"Stay sharp, something's wrong with this place" instructed Danny

"Will do" replied Ezra before the comm. cut off

"I have a bad feeling about this place" said Danny

"Yeah, it's creepy" replied Zeb

"No, it's not that, the air feels… tainted" said Danny frowning as he struggled to describe what he felt.

Though he did not have the Force he was much more aware of the world around him than even a force user could be. His Ascended abilities gave him a sight far superior to that of any Jedi or Sith.

Zeb looked confused "I'm going to assume that your powers are telling you that"

Danny shrugged "It's more of a gut feeling, and I tend to trust my gut. It's gotten me out of more situations than my ascended given powers"

Danny reached a door, making sure the area was clear, he entered the room through the doorway, rifle at the ready. He scanned the room with his eyes until they landed on a very specific red crate. Seeing that there was no danger, Danny resumed a more relaxed position and called for Zeb.

"I found the supplies" called out Danny

"Oh great, let me tell the kids" said Zeb as he came through the door and reached for his communicator

"Specter 6, Specter 5 we found the supplies, where are you" asked Zeb

Static greeted them. This put Danny on edge. Zeb tried again but to no avail.

"Contact Chopper" ordered Danny

Zeb did so, but was met with only static again.

"We're not alone here" said Danny darkly

"Who else would come here? This station is abandoned" asked Zeb

"Don't know and frankly I don't care. The kids could be in danger" said Danny as he fiddled with the pad on his arm powering up his suit's phase shifting module and personal cloak. The cloak was an improved version of the cloaking bracelet used by the Sodan in the Milky Way.

"I'm coming with" said Zeb

"No, I need you to head back to the Phantom and prep it for immediate departure. I'll go deal with any threats that might arise" said Danny as he activated his phase module

His image distorted as he ran though the wall and into the hallway. Meanwhile Zeb just stared at the wall Danny just ran through before sighing, lifting up the medical supplies and leaving the room muttering about weird alien admirals with more weirdness than Jedi.

While Zeb was busy cursing Danny, the aforementioned Admiral was heading to check Sabine and Ezra's last known search route. On the way there he bumped into a certain astromech droid that had been taken offline.

Crouching down to reach Chopper, Danny ran his hand over the droid, scanning him. He then placed his hand n the droid and pushed nanaites in it so that he might repair the broken droid. A minute later, Chopper came back to life and began beeping madly.

"Calm down, you're safe now. Tell me what happened" said Danny

The droid beeped. While Danny understood most of it there were still parts either 'spoken' too fast or parts that used an unfamiliar vocabulary. Even so, Danny got the gist of it. Chopper was attacked by a droid of imperial make witch meant that imperials must be aboard the station and that they have most likely captured Ezra and Sabine.

"Head to the Phantom and meet up with Zeb, while I go scouting for our 'guests'" said Danny

The droid beeped something less than pleasant but rolled away nonetheless. Reaching to his back, Danny drew his rifle. With a mental command, the barrel became shorter and the stock shrunk. The weapon was now configured to fire as a projectile weapon, or as they were known in this galaxy as slug throwers. A light saber would be unable to fully protect against such a weapon because there was no energy to deflect and even if the round was melted, the molten metal would still do damage. Plus the armor in this galaxy was met to stop energy bolts from a blaster rifle, not slugs launched at several kilometers a second of even worse, plasma bolts that melted through armor. This being said, plasma bolts could be absorbed by a light saber.

Once again intangible due to the phase shifting module, Danny made his way towards what his sensors detected as the location of a recent explosion. Once he arrived on the scene, he quickly gathered that the explosives were of Sabine Wren's making. Her formulas were always special and differed from the other explosives used in the galaxy. Searching through the rubble he managed to find several clues as to who they were against. He found Sabine's helmet and scorch marks on the ground and walls. Scorch marks consistent with light sabers.

Reaching for his ear, Danny activated the comm. link from his suit and hacked into Zeb's while also establishing a secure connection over an unmonitored frequency

"Zeb, come in" said Danny

"I'm here, what's up" came the reply

"I found a trail" said Danny looking at Sabine's helmet "and I found who we're up against"

"Who?" asked Zeb curiously

"Inquisitors" said Danny darkly

Kanan had told him of his encounters with the Grand Inquisitor and while he was no doubt a dangerous opponent, Danny doubted that an Inquisitor could be anything more than a mere nuisance to him.

"Shit" came Zeb's reply

"I'll go to the control room to verify and then I'll get back to you with a plan. Until I contact you, maintain radio silence" ordered Danny as he took to running through the walls until he reached the area of the control room.

Peering inside, Danny saw two Inquisitors. One was female and obviously more experienced and the other male. From his build and weapon design he could easily see that the male was mainly a fighter that relied on raw strength rather than on any other kind of skill or tactic. This meant that he could be easily be outsmarted or baited. It was rare for people possessing of great natural strength to put much thought into their actions.

Withdrawing from the room, Danny left a small camera in the room. He ran to the hangar bay. He could not engage the two Inquisitors while the Inquisitors were holding Ezra and Sabine hostage. This being said, the fact that they were still alive hinted to the fact that they knew about the other force sensitive in the fleet and wanted to capture them as well. Arriving at the landing bay, Danny disengaged his phase module and came to a halt. Zeb came to greet him.

"So what's the verdict?"asked Zeb

"Two Inquisitors are holding Ezra and Sabine hostage. I couldn't engage them there" said Danny

"So what do we do?" asked Zeb as Chopper beeped in agreement

"We lure them here where I will engage them. Once we have Ezra and Sabine back we leave" said Danny

"Ok, so where do you want me?" asked Zeb

"Get the Phantom ready for immediate departure and pray that those Inquisitors haven't been too hard on Ezra and Sabine" said Danny as he opened a comm. link to Ezra's comm.

Inside the control room the Seventh Sister grinned as she saw the comm. on her victim activated

"Answer it" she ordered

Ezra reluctantly did so

"Yeah" he spoke

"Ezra are you all right" came a voice through the comm.

While the Inquisitors did not know the voice, Ezra couldn't but sigh in relief. He held it in though, not wanting to tip the Inquisitors

"Yeah, we're bought fine" answered Ezra

"We found the supplies; the rest of the crew is here as well. Meet us at hangar bay 6. Oh and please let us know when you decide to run off to a dark corner with Sabine, I don't want to search for you" said Danny

Ezra realized that Danny was bluffing. He could only hope that he had some plan. Still he couldn't help the blush that spread on his cheeks

"Ok" answered Ezra

"Also, get your Jedi but down here as fast as you can. The other two are having a freak-out over something" said Danny before cutting the comms hoping to entice the Inquisitors.

The Seventh Sister grinned

"Well, it seems that we will get to your friends after all"

"We should kill them now" said the Fifth Brother as he ignited his saber

"Don't be foolish. Lord Vader would be more pleased with us if we bring him live Jedi, particularly young ones" said the Seventh Sister as she ran her clawed fingers over Ezra's cheek, making the boy flinch at the touch

The Fifth brother grunted as he hauled the prisoners up and marched them to the door with the Seventh Sister following behind.

 **Republic medial station**

 **Hangar bay**

Danny was standing alone in the hangar bay. Zeb was in the Phantom and the ship was parked on the ceiling while Danny stood cloaked under it waiting for the door to open. He was concealing his presence as best he could while simultaneously looking over his life sign detector for the approaching group of people. The detector had a limited range since it was confined to the use of the armor's built in sensors.

The detector beeped as the group entered its range. Danny signaled Zeb to get ready as the doors to space opened, a blue shield coming on line to keep the air in. The door to the hangar bay opened as the Inquisitors walked in.

"Where are the others?" asked the Fifth Brother angrily

Danny dropped his cloak and spoke

"Right here"

Touching Ezra's mind, he communicated his plan. While the Inquisitors were surprised by Danny's apparition Ezra launched himself and Sabine forward. Once at a safe distance he pulled his light saber from the female inquisitor's belt and fell into a stance next to Danny

"Well, I have to say that that was surprising" said the female in an eerily calm voice with metallic undertones "But no matter, you cannot hope to stand against us" she ignited her red light saber

The male ignited his as well as Ezra after he managed to free himself

"I think not" replied Danny as he took a step forward igniting his own blade

The white blade stabilized in its iconic cross guard taking the Inquisitors by surprise yet again. The Seventh Sister reached out to the Force but felt nothing coming from the being before her. It was as if it didn't even exist. Danny smirked as he sensed the probe before removing the shields that held his power concealed.

Every force sensitive in the room became acutely aware as Danny literally glowed with power, his body projecting an aura through the Force. To Ezra he felt like a star, warm, comforting, an immovable object of immense power, while to the Inquisitor he felt like a supernova, destructive, untamed, impossible to resist against

The Seventh Sister ground her teeth

"Your tricks won't save you or your friends"

"The fight me, if you dare" said Danny darkly

The two Inquisitors charged at Danny.

With the ease of a 300 year old practiced hand at sword fighting, Danny blocked the overhead swing as sidestepped a jab. Then he began to dance. The Inquisitor's unusual light saber design made their movements unpredictable, but they, like all organic life had a pattern, a purpose to their actions. Danny parried and ducked, displaying stunning acrobatically abilities as he jumped over swings and managed to fit his body through tight groupings of jabs and swings from bought Inquisitors.

To the Inquisitors this was becoming frustrating. The man before them displayed more ability than most Jedi Masters did with their blades, yet he was still young. Then happened what Danny hoped would happen.

The Fifth Brother lost patience and charged blindly fueled by his rage.

Danny easily sidestepped the charge and brought his blade down on his arms, severing his hands from his body and along with them, his light saber. With a telekinetic push he flung the Seventh Sister into the wall with enough force to dent the metal, rendering her uncountious and probably injuring her severely. Turning his attention back to the Fifth Brother, Danny swiftly decapitated him before unleashing torrents of Ascended lightning into his body. White bolts flew from Danny's hand as the screaming Fifth Brother was reduced to ash.

Seeing the fight over, Danny disengaged his blade and returned it to his belt. Bending down he picked up the Fifth Brother's light saber as a trophy.

Turning back he saw Ezra with his light saber still ignited as bought he and Sabine watched jaws slacked in bought awe and fear at the demolished Inquisitors and the circular light saber in Danny's hands.

Waving his hand, Danny undid Ezra's bindings allowing him to recover from his shock

"How?" Sabine asked still awed

"When I faced Vader, I knew not what to expect. Now that I do, his minions were of no threat to me" answered Danny as he scanned the Inquisitor's light saber for tracking devices.

Looking up he saw Zeb watching with the same awed expression on his face before recovering and releasing the Phantom. The ship spun in the air and landed right side up on the ground. Danny entered the craft with the two kids in toe and all but ordered Zeb to take them back to the Ghost. After a few minutes of fiddling with his newly acquired light saber Danny put it away on his belt and turned to Ezra and Sabine.

"Are you two ok?" Danny asked

They seemed startled

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be" asked Ezra

"After you just saw I find it curious that you would be ok" said Danny plainly

Ezra winced. Danny knew that this particular method of dispatching one's enemies was particularly brutal, but he needed to be sure that the Inquisitor was dead for good.

"Ezra, look at me" said Danny grabbing a hold of Ezra's face and forcing the boy to look at him

He didn't bother with Sabine; she was capable of working though her emotions on her own as well as Zeb. It was Ezra that he was concerned about. The boy had yet to kill anyone bar the TIEs he destroyed, but he had yet to kill anyone and look them in the eye as he either shot them or cut them down with his light saber and Danny was not a person renowned for his empathy towards his enemies.

"What did they do to you?" asked Danny softly

"Nothing" answered Ezra

Danny frowned "I highly doubt that a Dark Side user would have not done anything to you, Ezra. Did she torture you?"

Ezra refused to meet his gaze and Danny knew it was true. With a tendril, he reached out to Ezra's mind. The boy's first instinct was to block him, but as soon as he felt that warm powerful feeling that was Danny he relaxed his defenses and allowed Danny to search his mind. He didn't find any lasting damage, but there was evidence of telepathic induced torture. Danny poured a bit of ascended power into his hand as he touched Ezra's forehead lightly, Danny's blue irises illuminating with power as he healed Ezra.

"There you go, good as new, you might have some nightmares about the torture but any neural damage was corrected" said Danny as he released Ezra

"Thanks" replied Ezra smiling "So what are you going to do with that?" asked Ezra pointing at the light saber attached to Danny's hip

"Ever heard the word trophies?" asked Danny

Ezra grinned

 **Phoenix Fleet**

 **Ghost**

The Phantom returned to the Ghost and docked at its assigned port. Ezra was the first one down the ladder, and was greeted by Kanan, Her and Rex.

"Speaking of lack of discipline, Ezra we need to talk" said Kanan

"Yeah, we do, about the two Inquisitors we just ran into" replied Ezra

"Inquisitors" asked Kanan shocked

The rest of the people lounging in the room shot up at the word Inquisitor just as Sabine came down the ladder

"Yes, two. We got lucky, Danny saved us, without him, it could have been bad" said Sabine as Danny descended the ladder with the medical supplies, closely followed by Zeb

"We managed. They were powerful, but not overly so" said Danny shrugging "I managed to cut one down" said Danny as he produced the light saber from his back

"You managed to kill one" asked Hera shocked

"He didn't kill him, Hera, he obliterated bought of them, though we can only confirm that one of them died" said Zeb sunning a hand over his head

"Obliterated them?" asked Rex

"We can argue about semantics later, I believe that commander Sato would want a report on this encounter. Furthermore we managed to secure the medical supplies requested" said Danny as he walked out of the room with Zeb carrying a second crate of supplies he found. Sabine followed them.

Ezra remained "Kanan, I don't know how to tell you, but when Danny fought the Inquisitors I managed to get passed his barriers" he hugged himself

"What did you see?" asked Kanan worriedly

"I didn't see as much as felt" Ezra looked down as he closed his eyes remembering "There was no malice towards us, and honestly he doesn't need subversion to destroy us"

"Kid what did you sense" asked Rex now becoming worried

"Power" said Ezra "I sensed his power and Kanan, I can't even begin to describe it. It was like I was in the middle of a star. There was just so much power. I-I don't think that there is something Danny can't do. You haven't seen him fight, truly fight. It was beautiful. None of their strikes landed or even came close. Kanan he was toying with the Inquisitors before he killed one of them and turned his body to dust with lightning" Ezra shook his head and went for the door "I just hope that we get him on our side. With Danny supporting us, the Emperor himself won't stand a chance" with that Ezra exited the room.

In his wake he left a thoughtful Kanan, a worried Hera and distressed Rex. This was new and potentially dangerous information about their guest, information that had to be carefully considered.

 **A/N: And cut. Hope you liked it, as always leave a review with any thoughts, questions or suggestions you might have.**

 **Guest:** The Terrans are as, if not in some cases more advanced as the Lanteans. You must not forget that they have the Asgard Legacy and 300 years to implement bought Ancient and Asgard technology. Also, I don't think that they would actually stop and be content with the tech they got from the other Great Races, I thing that, after they figure out how the tech works, find ways to improve it in any way they can.


	5. Chapter 5: Ancient Might

Chapter 5: Ancient Might

 **Hyperspace**

 **Ghost**

Two weeks have passed since Danny took down one of the imperial inquisitors sent to capture the Jedi of Phoenix Squadron. In that time he worked towards establishing a working relationship with the rebel leaders, particularly Sato. Sato was grateful for his help even if it only went as far as taking care of the inquisitors. However, Danny's expertise in bought starship tactic and macro scale wartime resource management proved invaluable.

From their new safe haven of Garel Danny was able to organize Phoenix squadron and its known sympathizers in a basic network of rebels and rebels' sympathizers that could effectively strike at the empire without compromising one another. Earth has had more than its fare share of rebellions over the millennia and the Terrans were supremely adept with dealing with those factions, but they were also masters in supporting and creating them. Point in case was the retrieval of several power generators for a planet called Rinn who was experiencing an energy crisis at the moment. His contacts had managed to determine the location of several of these generators. They were bought by a scoundrel by the name of Cikatro Vizago. Fortunately Ezra, in his attempts to run away from his problems intercepted the Broken Horn, Vizago's ship and it's new captain one Hondo Ohanka. After a mild adventure in which Ezra tried his hand at piracy he managed to return more or less with the generators. Danny had only to 'persuade' Hondo to donate the generators to the people of Rinn.

This increase in Phoenix squadron's effectiveness and the reduction in their loss ratios endeared many in the small rebel fleet. They felt safe around Danny because they knew that he would always find a way to achieve victory. Silently, Danny had also been monitoring Lothal for any gaps in their defense feet. He knew that he could make it to Lothal from Garel easily enough via shuttle, but his activity with the rebels had yet to necessitate the Infinity's assistance.

Now though, Danny was in the cargo bay of the Ghost wearing his helmet as he prepared to jump into a combat situation. The fleet was short on fighters so they needed all the help they could get and if it meant that Danny had to go outside in person he would. Over the weeks since he had 'joined' the rebels, Danny had come to respect their devotion and deemed that they were worth assisting. He wouldn't be replacing one tyrant with another of that Danny was sure.

Hera's voice suddenly filtered through his comm.

"Danny, get ready, we're about to arrive" said Hera

Danny readied himself as his armor changed to its flight configuration. His energy rifle was once gain attached to his back in a turret like configuration and on his hands and fleet there were additional ion exhausts for added maneuverability.

The ramp opened and Danny didn't need to hear Hera's voice to tell him to engage.

With a running start he leaped from the Ghost into space, his jump pack activating as it propelled him to the front of the allied fighter formation. It only took a couple of seconds before they clashed with the TIE fighters of the empire.

Danny instantly claimed a kill as his more nimble form was able to outmaneuver a fighter while the riffle made short work of the small craft. When connected to his suit, the rifle had the capacity to draw power from Danny himself as he pumped ascended energy to the suite's capacitors.

Dogging fire from a couple of TIEs Danny slashed another one open with his energy sword much to the surprise of the enemy commander and fighter pilots, however even with Danny helping the rebels were unable to reach the surface with the supplies and the transport was destroyed.

Danny growled in anger. This blockade was strong, but nothing the Infinity couldn't handle.

"All ships abort!" came Hera's voice trough the comm.

Danny wasted no time in getting back to the Ghost where Hera scooped him up before jumping to hyperspace.

 **Rebel Fleet**

 **Command ship**

Danny returned with the Ghost to the rebel fleet to meet with Commander Sato in order to discuss future plans to get supplies to the people of Ibaar.

"If we make a run with the other two remaining transports, I know I can get at least one though" insisted Hera as she, Danny, Kanan, Rex and Sato along with acting Phoenix Leader sat around the holo table displaying the situation in Ibaar's orbit

"The people of Ibaar don't have much time" warned Kanan

"Still, our fleet is no match for the blockade" insisted Sato

"Maybe not but there are other options" said Danny as he scratched his chin while nodding to Rex

"I have been in contact with an engineer with no love for the empire that might have what we need. Shipmaster Quarrie has designed a heavy assault fighter with the firepower we need to get through the blockade. The only problem is that he would only discuss his ship in person on the planet Shantipole" said Rex

"Shantipole! Every pilot in the galaxy know it's a one way trip" exclaimed the pilot

"Hera will go" said Kanan

"What! No, I need to lead the next attack on the blockade" protested Hera

"The fleet needs the ship more than your skills at the moment Hera and no offense" said Danny as he gestured to the other pilots "I'd rather be her in that fighter than any of you"

The pilots shrugged, not being offended by the truth

"But still in case you don't make it back in time, there must be a contingency" said Danny

"What do you mean?" asked Sato

"There is one other ship that can smash the blockade" stated Danny as Hera's eyes widened

"The Infinity" she whispered

"Precisely, while you attempt to procure the ship from shipmaster Quarrie I will return to Lothal to pick up the Infinity. By the time I arrive with my ship we should have enough forces to break the blockade" said Danny

Sato nodded "I will procure the necessary documents for your travel. I trust that you can handle a disguise?" asked Sato eying Danny's armor

Suddenly Danny cocked his head and the armor shimmered changing into a standard set of clothes. Seeing the questioning faces thrown his way Danny explained

"Holographic camouphlage, useful for stealth ops"

"Take Ezra with you" said Kanan suddenly earning a questioning glance from Hera "It would do him good to see Lothal again"

Danny nodded.

 **Garel**

 **Shuttle departure bay**

Danny in his disguise and Ezra were standing in line to have their fake id and boarding passes checked before boarding a shuttle to Lothal. They would be posing as a father and child mostly due to the vibrant blue color of Danny's eyes that made it believable to anyone that spared a glance.

They were ushered in after handing over the boarding pass to the droid responsible for checking them.

"So why are we going to Lothal again?" asked Ezra

"To get something for your uncle Sato" replied Danny using coded words

Ezra was skeptical but familiar enough with Danny's use of code when he wanted to keep a low profile.

They made it to Lothal fairly quickly and exited the spaceport shortly after. Looking around Ezra frowned

"There is a greater imperial presence than before" said Ezra

"They are holding the planet indirectly responsible for the troubles you are causing" said Danny absently

Ezra looked downcast at the words but Danny paid no mind to it. They could talk about their feelings when they weren't in danger.

"Through here" whispered Danny as he took the back streets of Lothal's capital city in order to reach the outskirts where the Jumper was parked.

"So where are we going?" asked Ezra

"We're heading for the Jumper" said Danny

Ezra gave him a confused look

"It's a shuttle" replied Danny

"So how do you know the Empire hasn't found it yet?" asked Ezra

"It has a cloak" replied Danny shrugging

"Of course it does" said Ezra rolling his eyes

He was beginning to get the feeling that what was normally regarded as impossible technology wasn't all that impossible when it came to Danny.

A couple more minutes of walking they arrived at an old abandoned building at the edge of town. Danny checked his pad to ensure the correct location then stopped

"We're here" said Danny

"So what now?" asked Ezra looking around to see if he could spot any sign of the ship

"We jump" said Danny as he telekinetically launched himself to the top of the building

Ezra followed suit with a Force Jump

Without saying anything Danny sent the command to decloak the Jumper

"Wow" said Ezra as the Jumper shimmered into sight

It was a standard jumper with the same hull configuration and the same weapon pack as the Jumpers millennia ago. There wasn't any push to modernize the very versatile craft. As the old saying goes don't fix what isn't broken.

"So what do you think?" asked Danny as he walked to the jumper's rear hatch

"I don't know. It's a really weird ship, I mean who builds cylindrical craft?" asked Ezra

"The form is required for the Jumper to be able to traverse the Staragte" explained Danny

"The what?" asked Ezra confused

"I'll show it to you when we get to the Infinity" said Danny as he dismissed the question

Taping something of the back of the jumper, the ramp opened and came down giving Ezra the first look inside the strange craft. Danny motioned Ezra inside witch the boy did while Danny came from behind, closing the ramp behind him. Guiding Ezra to the front of the Jumper, Danny sat down in the pilot's chair while Ezra took the copilot' chair.

Danny smirked as he placed a hand on the dashboard and the ship instantly sprung to life, humming softly and slightly scarring Ezra. Though that quickly passed and was replaced with awe at the crystal control surfaces in front of him.

"How did you do that?" asked Ezra referring to the instant power up of the ship

"The Alterra are a naturally telepathic species and we designed our technology to make used of that. There is also the fact that our entire tech requires a special gene to operate that can only be found in Terrans or Alterrans" explained Danny

"I'm confused. You said that you were Alterran, but you are part of the Terran military. Are you of a different species or what?" asked Ezra

"Eh, sort of. Depends who you ask" answered Danny as he instructed the ship to rise and cloak

"Won't the empire see us?" asked Ezra as he saw the city roll beneath them

"Though Terran cloak? Not a chance, even my people's cloaks weren't this efficient" answered Danny

The rest of the ride was spent in silenced as the Jumper zoomed over the Lothal's grassland as night began to set in, the rising moons giving the area a surreal look.

"We're here" said Danny as they approached a large body of water

Ezra got up to have a better look "I don't see it. Is it cloaked?" asked the boy

"No, it's submerged in the ocean" replied Danny

"What?" asked Ezra shocked

Danny smiled amused "How do you think I kept it hidden from the empire when I arrived"

"Oh" replied Ezra not knowing what to say

Suddenly Danny put the jumper in a steep dive. Ezra shrieked as the water approached them fast, even going as far as to close his eyes as he gripped the chair. The Jumper splashed though the water's surface, its shield taking the impact. Danny laughed

"Not funny" hissed Ezra

"Oh, but I beg to differ" replied Danny still smiling as he activated the HUD and sent the Infinity the proper power up clearance codes "But you might want to look out the window right about now"

Ezra did and was not disappointed. On the bottom of the ocean, a once inconspicuous rock formation shuddered as lights began to turn on across the Infinity, the massive ship greeting them with its running lights powered. What struck Ezra even more than the size of the ship was the sheer amount of guns on it. Now a Star Destroyer was a well armed ship, but it paled in comparison to the Infinity's armaments. For a ship that was only slightly smaller than an ISD it most certainly had one nasty bight. Almost every surface possible was covered with turrets; some witch held guns that made a Star Destroyer's turbo lasers look puny in comparison.

"Wow" whispered Ezra as the Jumper approached the front of the ship on its way to its ventral docking bay "Those are some big guns"

Of course Ezra was referring to the Infinity's 2nd generation relativistic antiproton beam cannon and the main plasma bolt cannon strapped to the underside of the Infinity's nose

"So, do you think it will be enough?" asked Danny with a grin

Ezra grinned back literally shaking with excitement. With a few commands, Danny opened the modest hangar bay and docked the jumper inside, letting the doors to close behind them as he made his way out of the jumper and in the ship.

Behind Danny Ezra was following looking around with wide eyes.

The Infinity was a far cry from the Destiny. Unlike the ancient ship, the Infinity was actually built with modern technology that made her inside look more in the way late Alterran warships looked or how Lantean Auroras looked. Eventually they arrived at the gate room where Danny stopped.

"This, Ezra is a Stargate" said Danny pointing at the massive ring that stood monolithic in the back of the room

"It doesn't look like much" said Ezra frowning

Danny smiled "That is a device that my people created 50 million years ago and spread it throughout the universe, though complete networks are present in only a few galaxies"

"What do you mean?" asked Ezra confused

"The Staragte is a way to instantaneously travel between two planets thousands of light years apart by the use of artificially created wormholes. Pump enough power into a gate and you can even dial another galaxy though the use of an 8 chevron address" explained Danny

"But, it's supposed to be impossible to create wormholes" stuttered Ezra

Danny raised an eyebrow "First rule when dealing with Terrans or Alterrans: Nothing is impossible, the impossible just takes more time. William" called out Danny

Ezra looked confused

"You called Danny" asked another voice behind Ezra

The boy spooked and turned around with his hand hovering over his light saber. He was met with a tall man dressed in white clothing with brown eyes and black hair looking at him with interest

"Ezra, I want you to meet William, the Infinity's VI and a dear friend of mine" said Danny

"You didn't say that you were going to be bringing back guests, also I would have appreciated if you warned me of the mission's extended duration" chilled William

"It couldn't be helped. Mission parameters changed after first contact" replied Danny

"I got that" said William

"Beam us to the bridge will you" said Danny a bit annoyed

"Wait, what do you mean-"Ezra was cut off as a golden light enveloped him and deposited him of the Infinity's bridge "by beaming"

Ezra looked at his new surroundings "WHAT HAPPENED!" he screamed as he began panicking

"Calm down, Ezra. The Infinity is equipped with point to point matter transporters, you were just transported to the bride" assured Danny

Ezra stopped panicking for a moment resigning himself to the fact that this ship was probably the weirdest thing to happen to him since his conversation with the voice in the Jedi Temple on Lothal. Looking around he saw that the bridge was reasonably large with one odd looking chair in the middle and three consoles below each of the bridge windows, or what looked like windows. Ezra had no idea where in the ship the bridge was located and the room was sealed so he couldn't look out into the hallways. This being said the bridge was tastefully decorated with golden carvings giving it a feeling of age and power that differed from the rest of the ship. It was as if it resonated with Danny a bit closer than the design of the hallways he just walked through.

Danny moved forward and sat in the chair and said chair lit up in blue light.

"William, can we use the hyper drive?" asked Danny

"We can, but I don't really want to since it's too slow. This subspace network is disrupting the lower levels and we'll be confined to speeds no more than 2ly/second while the FTL drive is unaffected" informed William

"You're kidding right?" asked Ezra drawing looks from the two "That is what you call slow? The Ghost barely reaches that kind of speed. If that's what you call slow I wonder how fast looks like to you"

Danny and William looked at each other and Danny shrugged "The Infinity's intergalactic hyper drive cruising speed is 26ly/s with a top speed of 30.43ly/s"

Ezra gaped at the numbers before huffing and muttering "Why do I even bother"

William quirked a smile "I like the kid, where did you find him?"

"William, organics are not a toy, how many times to I have to tell you this" said Danny exasperated before sighing and counting to three

"Power up the sub lights and get us out of here and on course of Ibaar" ordered Danny

"Yes, sir" replied William "Bringing AG drives on line and powering up sublight engines and FTL drive. Main fusion reactor fuel level at 56%, secondary reactors at 100%, ZPM currently off-line initiating diagnostics on primary, secondary and tertiary weapon systems… diagnostic complete, no faults detected. Initiating ship wide diagnostics: power distribution… optimal; drive systems… optimal; hull integrity… 100%; primary and secondary shields… 100% percent, no faults detected within the shield matrix…"

"What is he doing?" whispered Ezra in Danny's ear as William continued to run though the checklists

"He's running a full boot up diagnostic of the ship. Its standard procedure after it has been dormant for a while, don't worry he'll finish soon enough" said Danny

Ezra nodded and resumed his position by Danny's control char as William ran though the checklist.

"Diagnostics complete. Ship fully operational" reported William

"Good. Raise the bridge and prepare for sub light ignition" ordered Danny

Whining could be heard as the normally concealed bridge rose from its position atop the dorsal tower giving the occupants a beautiful view of the ocean at night.

With a mental command, the Infinity released its docking clamps and the secondary shield modulated, dislodging the silt that had accumulated on the ship during its two month stay on the ocean floor. Slowly the ship started to rise from the depths as the sub light drives pushed the ship upwards against the water.

On the seaside, a lone white Lothwolf watched the proceedings with interest. It watched as the waters bulged and the air trembled. It watched as the bow of the Infinity broach the surface, reaching for the stars while rivers of water flowed from its hull and cascaded back into the ocean.

Not far away, a newly constructed settlement sat silently in the night. The people had been awaken by the trembling and had gathered outside in time to see a magnificent sight. They watched as the Infinity exited the waters like a giant beast of old. They felt the shockwave when the powerful drives at the back of the ship fully activated, flaring in blue light.

Slowly but steadily the Infinity rose from the surface and though the atmosphere gaining speed at a tremendous rate. The Infinity's sensor cloak was activated, not the full cloak, but one that would shield the craft from being anything more than a faint echo on imperial scanners. Even so, the Infinity exited Lothal's atmosphere near a group of imperial fighters, giving them a good scare as they ran to report the incident to command.

It didn't last long though, because Danny immediately ordered the ship to FTL. A humming noise was heard thought the ship and the occupant's vision was distorted a little before they were greeted with the sight of space passing by and the beautiful kaleidoscope of colors that was FTL flight. To the imperial TIE patrol it looked like the ship accelerated into a strange version of hyperspace.

Meanwhile, Ezra was still marveling at the beautiful sight he had ever seen. When he first saw hyperspace he was amazed, now he was enthralled by the beauty of the sight before him.

Danny chuckled as he rose from his chair

"We'll be at Ibaar in 6 hours. Come, let me show you to your quarters and then I'll show you the observation deck" said Danny

Ezra was too stunned to reply as he automatically stood near Danny as they were whisked away by a transport beam and deposited into a relatively large room.

"What is this?" asked Ezra confused

"These are your quarters for the time you are a guest aboard my ship" answered Danny

"But they're so big" said Ezra in awe

"Get used to it, everything I do is big" aid Danny with a chuckle "Over there is the bathroom" said Danny pointing to a door to his left "And that way is the bed chamber. There is a fresh set of clothes laid out for you on the bed and fresh towels in the bathroom"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" asked Ezra slightly embarrassed

Danny raised an eyebrow "How long have you had them?"

Ezra mumbles something

"Ezra"

"About two years" said Ezra

"And you wore them continuously for the whole time" stated Danny

Ezra nodded, blushing and looking at his feet while fidgeting with the hem of his shirt

Danny sighed and knelt down, placing a hand on his shoulder "I'm not saying that you should throw them away, but I want you to have something more than just that decrepit old jumpsuit to dress with. I know that you've had a hard life, and that new clothes were probably hard to come by, but here, on my ship, there are no such worries. If you don't like the clothes, I can have new ones made"

Ezra looked up "Really?"

"It's all up to you. Ezra, no child should live in the same conditions you did and be forced through what you have been" said Danny sadly

"Ok" said Ezra

Danny nodded and stood back up "When you're ready call for William. He will transport you to my study"

Ezra nodded and Danny was whisked away in golden light, leaving the boy to his own devices

 **Infinity**

 **FTL, en route to Ibaar**

 **Crew quarters**

Ezra stood there as he looked in the mirror. He had to say that the shower was invigorating. On the Ghost, showers were rationed to once a week thing due to resource constraints, but on the Infinity there were none such issues. It was hard to believe that this ship was actually a warship and not a luxury cruiser.

Looking in the mirror, Ezra looked at the person staring him back. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt that seemed a bit uncomfortable to look at, but was actually pretty comfortable. His hair was washed and he had to actually ask William if he could cut it since it was getting annoying to brush it from his eyes. His new hairstyle was much more suited for a rebel and he had been meaning to cut it for a while now, but he didn't have the skill and he was embarrassed to ask any of the Ghost crew to help him. He didn't know why it felt easier to ask for help from William or Danny, but it did. Danny was also kind enough to provide him with a utility belt that actually had a holster for fitting a blaster pistol in it as well as a hook for his light saber on the other side. Also the pouches were a godsend since he could now store his equipment in a normal manner instead of sewing them to the inside of his jumpsuit. On his feet, instead of those old decrepit shoes was a new shining pair of combat boots. That he was sure would last for at least a decade, if he didn't have a growth spurt any time soon. All in all he felt refreshed and ready to go see Danny

There were only 2 more hours until they reached Ibaar.

"William" called out Ezra

"Yes" replied the VI appearing in hologram form next to him

"I'm ready" said Ezra

William nodded and motioned to the door.

As they walked in silence, Ezra felt the need to speak.

"Why is he doing this" blurted out Ezra before he could stop himself

"Who, Danny?" asked William

Ezra nodded

"Your story and his are quite similar, Ezra. He might not have been an orphan, but he just like you was thrown into a vicious war when he was just a boy. The only difference is that he did it alone without anyone to back him up. He doesn't want you to go though the same things he did" explained William

"I get it, but he shouldn't have bothered using his resources to make me clothes" said Ezra

"Use resources?" asked William confused "Ezra, we have something called matter synthesizers. I literally created your clothes from pure energy down to the molecular level. We don't need any resources except for some metals that are not easily synthesized"

Ezra gaped at him as they stopped before a door

"Through here" motioned William before disappearing

Ezra picked up his hanging jaw and straightened a bit. He ran his hand over the blue strip on the wall like William told him and waited. The door opened almost instantly and Ezra stepped through only to stop and gape at what he saw.

Before him was a massive room that could have easily fitted the Ghost inside with room to spare. The walls were lined with shelves that had actual paper books on them while in several sections on the floor there were pedestals of glass cases that held numerous artifacts. From where, Ezra did not know, but he did recognize the pedestal that held the light saber of the inquisitor that Danny killed two weeks earlier, so he guessed that these were trophies of some sort and there were many. At the end of the hall in an area a bit more open there was a large desk made of wood at witch Danny sat.

Danny himself had also changed from his battle armor that had lost its once glossy white finish and dulled to a more grayish one. Jumping though Seelos's atmosphere hadn't made life for that particular battle suit any easier. Danny now wore a simple white Alterran uniform with two pins attached to his collard that showed that he was an Admiral. He also bore the sigil of Terra on his shoulders and underneath it the symbol of House Phantom.

Looking up from holographic screen, Danny smirked at Ezra's amazed expression.

"So he can dress like he's not a scoundrel" remarked Danny

"Hey, I'll have you know that girls like the scoundrel look" said Ezra back

Danny laughed and stood up, his energy blade hanging from his belt

"So what do you think?" asked Danny referring to his collection

Ezra looked again at the mass of glass boxes

"It's amazing. Where did you get this stuff?" asked Ezra

"Here and there. It's amazing what people leave behind on a battlefield. Here, let me show you something" said Danny as he walked to a case holding a strange staff.

With a wave of his hand, the glass retracted and Danny reached inside and retrieved the staff weapon presenting it to Ezra to take it. The boy took it gingerly

"What is this?" asked Ezra eying the staff that was easily half a meter taller than him

"That is a Ma'Tok staff weapon used by the Goa'uld during most of their 20 thousand year reign of terror over the Milky Way galaxy. It was primarily used by the Jaffa, their slave soldiers, and was designed as a weapon of intimidation rather than a weapon of war. This particular staff used to belong to Teal'c of Chulak, the Jaffa that let the others to freedom. He gave me this staff on his death bead to give to his child Rya'c" said Danny his eyes lost on the weapon "unfortunately I didn't make it in time to warn Rya'c of the attack on Chulak that was about to happen and bought he and his wife died. I decided to keep the weapon to remind me of the friend I failed"

Ezra handed the staff back to Danny suddenly understanding the importance it held. Danny looked at it a bit before returning it to its place and allowing the glass to close over it.

William's hologram appeared next to them

"We are receiving two communications over rebellion frequencies from Jedi Kanan Jarrus and Captain Hera Syndulla" informed William

"Patch them through" ordered Danny as he sat down at his desk

On the desk two holograms appeared, one of Kanan and one of Hera

"Hera has your mission been successful?" asked Danny

"Yes, the ship has everything, the speed, the maneuverability and the firepower we need. Were just about ready to head out" said Hera

"I'm afraid that I'm not the bearer of good news" said Kanan "The Ibaarians contacted us. They're at the breaking point. Sato has ordered the second attack"

Danny nodded "The Infinity is half an hour from Ibaar"

"You'll make it, barely" said Kanan

"Hope we'll make it as well" said Hera "Where is Ezra?"

"Right here" called Ezra as he entered the conversation

Hera and Kanan seemed surprised

"Kid, what happened to your clothes?" asked Kanan

"They were dirty and old" said Danny glaring "From the scans my ship took of them they've been constantly worn over the last two years"

"That's impossible, we bought Ezra some new clothes when he came to live with us" said Hera as she turned to glare to a fidgeting Ezra

"Those clothes were too good to be worn and they were itchy" defended Ezra

"Ezra Bridger! What did I tell you, you're no longer on the streets. We can afford a new set of clothes once in a while. You needn't have bothered Danny with this" scolded Hera

"It's really no bother. The Infinity has enough resources to clothe the entire fleet a thousand times, if not more. I won't suffer over a few meters of fabric" said Danny neatly stepping between Ezra and Hera and allowing Ezra to hide behind him

"And they're really comfortable" added Ezra thankful to not feel Hera's wrath.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Head to the bridge after you're done" said Danny as he walked out of the communication and beamed to the bridge

Ezra watched him do it with fascination. He figured that he'd never get used to Danny's weirdness

"So how is it?" asked Kanan curiously referring to the Infinity

"It's amazing Kanan. I mean this ship is so far ahead of us and is filled with so many cool things" said Ezra as he began to rant

Hera and Kanan smiled

"So do you think it will help the rebellion?" asked Hera

"Hera, do you want a star destroyer in the rebel fleet?" asked Ezra with a grin

She blinked "Well, yes"

"Good, because you're getting three Star Destroyers worth of guns and resources for the price of a ship slightly smaller than one" said Ezra grinning like mad

"Excuse me?" asked Hera not believing what she heard "Did I just hear you say 'three star destroyers' worth of weapons'?"

Ezra nodded

"I'm telling you Sabine will be begging Danny to let her look at the Infinity's guns when she sees them. I mean seriously, they make a star destroyer look inadequate" said Ezra

"Ezra, honey, you're exaggerating" said Hera

Suddenly William shimmered into existence

"You're expected on the bridge" he said before disappearing

Ezra nod before looking at his master and mother figure "You'll see"

With that he left the desk and was whisked away by the transporter to the bridge. There he saw Danny in his chair working on a console to his left. He simply pointed to the chair that was before him at the central most station under the windows. Ezra was pretty sure that the chair was a new addition

"Try not to mess with the controls, at least until you learn the language" said Danny

Ezra nodded and sat in the chair looking out at the beautiful view of FTL.

"Where are we?" asked Ezra

"On final approach to Ibaar. We should be there in a couple of minutes. Long range sensors show a fleet of four light cruisers in orbit as well as a small fleet traveling through hyperspace to the planet in question" said Danny

"The rebel fleet?" asked Ezra

"Most likely, there is also a small craft heading for the same coordinates. My guess is that is Hera" said Danny

 **Ibaar**

 **Orbit**

Around Ibaar the space was quiet as a rebel fleet made of several fighters, two corvettes and the Ghost exited hyperspace and headed for the imperial blockade.

On board the blockade ships, Agent Kallus smirked

"Scan the ships. The one carrying the supplies will be our primary target" ordered Kallus

"Sir, the Corellian VCX appears to be the ship carrying the relief supplies" replied an officer

"Of course, commander, focus all fire on the Ghost" said Kallus

The four cruisers opened up on the small rebel ships with their turbo laser, scoring several direct hits on the Ghost.

Inside the freighter, Kanan was struggling to keep the Ghost steady and out of the line of fire of the cruisers.

"No good, they're boxing us in. I'm going to break off and try again from another angle" said Kanan into the comm.

"Stay on course Ghost, I'll knock that cruiser out of your way" came Hera's voice through the speaker

Outside the Phantom dropped out of hyperspace and detached from the B-wing letting the strange craft move forward. This development was not missed by the imperial ships.

"Sir, rebel reinforcements have arrived. One shuttle and one ship of unknown design" reported an officer

"I would hardly call that reinforcement" replied Kallus dismissively

"Sir, I have another craft coming out of light speed. Its hull configuration is unknown" reported another officer

Kallus watched with interest as the face of the galaxy was about to change.

In the void of space, the infinity dropped out of FTL travel. It appeared as if the ship arrived form a flash of light. When it slowed down enough for others to see her, the people aboard all ships were shocked.

"To all rebel vessels, this is Admiral Daniel Phantom of the starship Infinity, break off your attack and form up on the Infinity, I'll break the blockade for you" said Danny

The Infinity continued onwards, pouring more and more speed into its drives. One TIE that tried to get close was unlucky enough to be splattered across the resilient primary shields of the Infinity making it flare white.

Watching this Kallus was shocked, but he recovered somewhat

"All ships, concentrate fire on the big unknown" ordered Kallus

Danny merely smirked as he felt the ship's sensors inform him of the target lock he was getting from the imperial vessels. In return he powered the Infinity's tertiary weapon systems and point defense grid. Across the hull turrets came to life as they rose from their positions. The main plasma cannon lowered itself from the nose of the ship.

The other rebel ships could only watch in fascination as the Infinity sailed passed them with guns active. It was then that they felt what the empire had hoped to stamp out a long time ago.

Hope

On the bridge of the imperial ships it was chaos

"Sir, I'm detecting a massive power buildup in the unknown ship" reported an ensign somewhat frightened

Kallus remained rooted in place as he watched the scene horrified.

Dozens of turbo laser bolts slammed against the Infinity's primary shield, but they did no damage to the powerful shield made from the combined knowledge of the Asgard, Ancients and Ori. The Infinity's main plasma cannon charged, glowing golden before unleashing four dens bots of golden plasma. The first bolt that struck the cruiser took its shields and sent it twisting to one side. The second blew away its armor on the other side, causing the ship to lose power and drift. The third bolt hit the forward magazines and the fourth hit the main reactor room causing the ship to go up in a fireball.

All through the rebel fleet cheers could be heard

"Ghost your path is clear, we'll hold off any stragglers" said Danny

The Infinity turned as it unleashed its plasma guns on another two cruisers. Dozens of golden bolts slammed into the engines of the two ships causing them to falter and go up in flames. The barrage didn't stop until the cruisers were completely destroyed.

Meanwhile, Hera wasn't idle. She fired the b-wings main weapon upon the lead cruiser, causing it to go up in flames, but not before disgorging escape pods.

The Infinity sent a final volley of plasma blasts that way, just so Danny could ensure that the cruiser was truly destroyed.

"All enemy craft are neutralized, though several fighters remain" informed William

"Dispatch drones to finish them off" ordered Danny

From the bow of the ship, five golden projectiles that once were the terror of the Goa'uld sped out to find the remaining fighters and end them.

With his task complete, Danny returned the Infinity's weapons to dormancy as he aligned himself with the rebel fleet. He could feel the crew looking out of their windows to see the massive ship besides them.

"Admiral Phantom, I thank you for your assistance" came Sato's voice through the comms

"None necessary commander" replied Danny as he looked Ezra in the eye "I did tell you that if I judged your cause to be worthy I would ally with you. You have all proven to me that this rebellion is worth a chance that you are not fighting for selfish reasons, but for the greater good. It is for this reason that I pledge mine and my ship's full support and assistance in any matter that might arise" said Danny

He could hear Sato's breath of relief and the cheers in the background

"This is Ghost, mission accomplished. Let's go home" said Kanan

"Indeed" muttered Danny "William prepare for FTL"

One of the main upgrades to the FTL drive was the removal of the need to wait several hours for it to be useful again. Now provided that you didn't overuse it, the drive was more than capable of switching between FTL and normal space within a few minutes.

Danny watched as the Phantom docked with the B-wing and accelerated into hyperspace like all the other ships. Soon the Infinity herself hummed and Danny and Ezra's vision was distorted as the ship jumped to FTL

 **Rendezvous point**

 **Rebel Fleet**

The Infinity was floating silently at the middle of the rebel fleet comprised of several corvettes and fighters. Of course it dwarfed any of the other craft with its sheer size. Currently docked to it was Phoenix Home and the Ghost with the B-Wing secured in the Infinity's hangar.

Danny and Ezra were waiting for Sato and the Ghost crew and their guest to arrive in the gate room.

Suddenly the door opened and the people they had been expecting walked inside

"Commander Sato, Captain Syndulla" greeted Danny

"Admiral Phantom, this is truly a fine ship. I would like to formally announce you as an ally of the rebellion. You and your ship helped the people of Ibaar greatly today" said Sato

"Yeah, it's not every day that we manage to destroy an entire planetary blockade" said Sabine

"I'm glad that you like the Infinity's tertiary weapon array" said Danny with a smirk

Then it dawned on the crew what he just said

"Wait, did you just say _tertiary_ weapon array?" asked Sabine shocked

"I told you that it carries three star destroyers worth of weapons" said Ezra with a smirk

"I am curious, what is the most destructive weapon on this ship?" asked Sato

"It depends; really it's mostly down to the situation. There are cases in which the main gun is the most destructive and then there are cases in which the Arcturus Warhead is the most destructive **(A/N: You do remember that time in Stargate Atlantis when McKay blew up a solar system. Yeah,** _ **that**_ **Arcturus)** " said Danny

"And the situations are" said Sabine hoping to get some more information

Danny gave her a flat look "Weather you want to reduce a ship to subatomic particles or you want to eliminate an entire solar system from existence"

Silence greeted his words

"You have such weapons on your ship?" whispered Sato looking at Danny shocked

Danny shrugged "The Infinity is a ship of the line. It carries a varied number of weapons of mass destruction ranging from basic tier 5 weapons such as kinetic impactors to tier 0 weapons such as Arcturus Warheads or Black Hole Bombs"

The crew was shocked. That a race even developed that many WMDs that they needed tiers to differentiate their destructive potential was incomprehensible. Even the Mandalorians or the Ancient Sith hadn't created weapons of such power. Only now did they truly realize how fortunate they had been that Danny hadn't joined the Empire.

"Well then, let's move away from such topics. This war won't win itself" said Danny

The crew nodded and followed Danny to the War Room. In the end it would be only a matter of time before the Empire fell.

 **A/N: And cut! Hope you liked it. It always struck me as odd that Ezra wore the same decrepit clothes thought the first two seasons, especially considering that Hera was a mother hen from the moment she met him. Also, I hope that you liked the Infinity's unveil and rest assured, Danny will have a chance to use his stockpile of nuclear weapons. As always leave a review with any thoughts, questions or suggestions you might have.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shadows

Chapter 6: Shadows

 **Garel**

 **High polar orbit**

 **Infinity**

The Infinity was floating silently over the planet called Garel. Despite the relative Imperial presence in orbit, namely the cruiser that was prowling about the system looking for any lawbreakers such as pirates or rebels, the Infinity was undetected. In fact it was completely invisible to even the most powerful of Imperial scanners.

Why was this so?

It simply came down to the technology the Empire and the rest of the Galaxy's population used and the supremely advanced Terran cloaking system. Normally obtaining hyper drive technology was a major step in a race's development usually accomplished after a few hundred thousand years of space travel, but these people did so relatively easily and without passing through the normal technological progression tree that was required for the development of hyper drives. Danny theorized that this change in a race's normal technological evolution came from the mysterious subspace network that Danny knew was connected to the Force. It made the deeper levels of subspace; the ones required for most know hyper drives to work, impracticable. This in turn made the Galaxy's engineers to turn their attention to the higher levels of subspace, which were easily enough breached. For this reason the Empire did not poses technologies such as subspace sensors or advanced subspace communication systems. The holonet was actually lined through subspace but the layer it used was unreliabile due to it's pollution by real space phenomena and ship travel thus necessitating powerful arrays to be built in order to use subspace comms effectively.

In his studies over the history of the galaxy he noted that the first to actually develop hyper drive tech were a race of highly Force sensitive beings called the Rakata. Danny theorize that they actually used the Force to tear open hyperspace windows to the very edge of the, or even through the subspace network that spanned the galaxy. From there it was a simple task to develop the quantum field necessary to manipulate subspace in order to propel the ship and to shield the crew against harmful subspace radiation. While that method was undoubtedly crude compared to Asgard or Alterran hyper dives it nonetheless proved effective, to a point. They were still confined to what was commonly referred to hyperspace lanes, which were corridors of subspace where ships could travel freely. It usually consisted of a depression in the subspace network allowing for the hyper drive to punch deeper into subspace. Even so, ships in hyperspace were still vulnerable to gravity wells. Usually a planet or a star would be enough to make a ship leave hyperspace or be destroyed in the unstable area of subspace affected by the gravity field. That was a problem witch Asgard, Terran and Alterran hyper drives did not have, in fact the particular lack of an issue when dealing with an object with a gravity well meant that you could pull something though hyperspace though a planet. That fact even saved Earth once.

This being said, Danny studied the distinctive nature of subspace for a reason that was not linked to the curiosity that was this Galaxy's hyper drive tech, but linked to a far more mystical aspect of the galaxy.

The Force

Once Phoenix Fleet arrived in orbit over Garel from Ibaar and Danny had set the ship in orbit under cloak he began to run simulations and tests that would hopefully reveal something about this mysterious Force. The records from the Infinity's time on Lothal showed clear disturbances in the network. They were like ripples that spread though the network, only instead of dissipating from a point, they actually traveled backwards, as if drawing energy from the network itself back to a singular point. Danny theorized that this could be the way the more combative aspects of the Force were produced. How did Danny arrive at this conclusion was simple. The ripples only happened when he was fighting Vader.

With this information in hand, Danny went to the resident Jedi in the Fleet. Unfortunately, Kanan was of little help to his research, and it was only when he presented his theories on the Galaxy's hyper drives that Danny caught the attention of others, more specifically, the newly promoted Captain Hera Syndulla, Phoenix Leader. Fortunately, Danny managed to convince Kanan to hold Ezra's next lesson on the Infinity, where the ship's powerful subspace sensors could monitor them and their brainwave activity.

What he found was truly outstanding. The network reacted to the activation of certain neurons in the brain of bought Ezra and Kanan. It did not affect them, but there seemed to be an almost symbiotic link between the network and their brains. However the mind boggling discovery that Danny made was that bought Ezra and Kanan had the potential to become Ascended beings. Not on their own of course, they were nowhere nearly genetically advanced enough to ascend on their own, but with a little bit of help they could very well once day ascend. It was highly unlikely that any of them actually knew about this, so Danny decided to not tell them about the whole Ascension deal and how it worked, not until they were ready. Further comparison with his own brain scans while in combat showed the similarities between the neural pathways used to produce telekinesis though the Force and those used by Danny to produce telekinesis. Granted they developed much slower in a Force user than in a being with natural telekinesis, but it goes to show that the Force was _created_. Further study of bought Ezra's neural network in comparison to Danny and a volunteer human from the Rebel Fleet showed Danny another intriguing discovery. Bought natives of the galaxy had what appeared to be organic subspace receivers and transmitters that were attached to their neurons. Of course Ezra had a lot more than the crewmen but it went to show that the theory Danny proposed about the subspace network and the Force being connected was true, especially since these transmitters appeared to be active when Ezra used the Force.

All the more reason to believe that the Force was not a naturally occurring phenomenon. Such a complex network does not occur naturally, especially if it remains contained in only one galaxy. Then there is the barrier at the edge of the galaxy. It was like someone wanted beings in this galaxy to progress differently than the rest of the universe.

To Danny it was slightly unnerving that someone would go to all the trouble to probably kidnap primitive life forms (he couldn't explain the existence of humans in this galaxy otherwise) and alter them to be compatible with the Force just so they could watch them develop around this added factor.

Still, this was only a secondary concern of his, as lately he found that more and more of his time was taken up by duties in the Rebellion.

After Danny formalized an agreement with Bail Organa of Alderaan in which he pledge his ship's and his own support in the fight against the empire while retaining the ability to withdraw his support or withhold technologies that he was forbidden from sharing of was unwilling to share, he became second in command to Commander Sato, holding the rank of Lt. Commander in the rebellion. Not that it matter, everyone still called him Admiral. At first Sato was peeved by that but he quickly came around when he saw just how good Danny was at managing a fleet. Not that it was surprising, Danny was and in a way still is a High Admiral of the Terran Navy. Furthermore he led ships into combat since he was nineteen and continued to do so with constantly enlarging fleets for the better part of 270 years during the course of numerous campaigns.

With the help of Ahsoka Tano he distributed secure Terran Intelligence approved secure subspace transmitters to the Fulcrum agents. With the help of several deep space relays put in place by probes launched from the Infinity he now had full galactic coverage. This way spies could safely dump data into the buffers on the satellites which was then transmitted to the Infinty and processed by several dumb AIs using highly advanced algorithms to search for any information useful for disseminating to other rebel cells or rebel sympathizers and spies. Best thing was that even if the Empire got a hand on one of these devices they would be unable to access them since they were genetically linked to the person it was given and was unable to be operated by anyone else, except for Danny. The spy also didn't know how they operated except for its most basic functions, so in the case of their discovery and interrogation they had nothing to give away to the empire. Also, should the device be tampered with even a bit, they would violently self destruct while also letting the network know it self-destructed thus ensuring the proper cleanup of imperial systems could be achieved. This way the Rebellions spy network became vastly more efficient as information requests could be put out by the commanders of the different rebel cells while information gained from the empire could reach the people it needed to reach without anyone delaying it.

Among other things, Danny had also taken to being Ezra's sword master after he saw Kanan attempt to teach him those ridiculously over complicated form and stances.

Needles to sat that Kanan wasn't very happy when Danny questioned the effectiveness of the methods he used, but as he normally did these days he just went back to butting heads with Rex over one thing or another, most often that thing being Ezra, or rather his training. This was one of the reasons why Ezra was now occupying of the Infinity's crew quarters, not that Hera minded. With the two ring platforms Danny installed, one of the Ghost and the other one on Phoenix Home she could easily come see Ezra. Not that she had time with all the new duties that were assigned to her as Phoenix Leader.

This being said there were also those few that managed to irritate Danny in such a way that he banned them from his ship. Kanan managed to do it when he used a priceless millennia old Alterran artifacts as ammunition to throw after Rex and Sabine managed to do it after she 'expressed' her artistic side, even after Danny told her not to paint anything in his ship, in a memorial room that Danny set aside for all the men and women that he personally knew and trained that fell in combat over the centuries. Normally William would have stopped these from happening, but he was constantly tasked with keeping the ship running, flying it and sorting though the intelligence gathered. Things like someone throwing something simply escaped his conscious mind, while the whole Sabine debacle was during the time one of the internal sensors malfunctioned. He forgave them after a while, but Sabine wasn't allowed to carry any painting tools while on his ship.

Right now, Danny was on his way to the training hall for Ezra's daily practice sessions. The kid was eager to learn and knew the basics of energy sword combat well enough for him to use his light saber. They had just begun working their way to the more advanced stances and moves as well as focusing on hand to hand combat. Honestly, Ezra was a poor hand to hand fighter and that could prove disastrous in sort range engagements.

The doors swung open as Danny stepped though dressed in the Alterran version of a gi. In there Ezra was already waiting for him doing the stretches Danny told him to do before training.

"So how are you today?" asked Danny as he stepped closer and Ezra finished the stretches

"Good. Ready to begin, mentor" said Ezra bowing respectfully

Danny returned the bow

"We shall first start with some hand to hand combat" said Danny as he relived himself of his weapon

Ezra did the same and took a stance.

Out of the many styles of hand to hand combat Danny knew, he opted to teach Ezra a combination of gymnastics, boxing, Krav Maga, and taekwondo to capitalize of his Force powers and to make up for his relatively weak strength compared to others he would be fighting. Seeing as even before Danny took over his sword training, Ezra preferred to use acrobatics and free running against his opponents, Danny decided that teaching him how to properly kick and punch something was extremely important. Krav Maga was added as it was standard in the Terran military and even if it wasn't by law, most Terrans knew Krav Maga from schools where there were classes that could be taken to improve one's self defense skills. 200 years of almost constant war and threats from several galaxies ingrained a rather militaristic approach to life in the Terran mindset with each and every able bodied man and woman expected to be able to defend themselves in case of a threat.

Ezra charged at Danny, using the force to enhance his speed. He jumped and attempted to kick Danny in the side. Danny blocked the kick with his forearm, grunting as he strained to take the power of the kick. Ezra was strong in the Force and applying the Force enhancement techniques that Kanan thought him he could approach Danny's own Alterran strength. Dropping down, Ezra attempted to swipe Danny's feet from under him, but Danny jumped over them and delivered a kick to Ezra's chest that sent him flying across the mat.

"You overcommitted Ezra, use your head" called our Danny as he charged

Ezra yelped and rolled out of the way, falling into a boxing stance. He blocked several of Danny's punches. Normally one of Danny's punches was enough to squash the head of a storm trooper into a pancake, but he wasn't going all out, just enough to keep Ezra on his toes.

Waiting for the right moment, Ezra snapped his hand down and captured Danny's right hand while also moving to strike at his unprotected stomach. On a Storm trooper that would have worked, however Danny sidestepped the punch and kneed Ezra in the gut, making the kid bed over. Danny quickly reversed the situation of his hand and captured Ezra's while also swiping his feet causing the kid to fall flat on his face. Danny pinned him down and after a few moments Ezra tapped out.

"Uh, you're impossible" moaned Ezra as Danny helped him up

"Cheer up, if I were a storm trooper that move would have ended me, probably" said Danny

"You know ever since we started training Kanan has been acting all weird. We still spar, you know" said Ezra looking uncomfortable

"I know" said Danny as he sat next to Ezra to let the kid rest

He didn't feel like talking to him while looking down at him

"You aren't upset?" asked Ezra

Danny snorted "Why would I be? Kanan still needs to practice his saber skills and there is still one known inquisitor loose out there. Besides that only gives you more practice as well against true a force sensitive"

Ezra looked down, not meeting Danny's eyes "When we last sparred, I used that move you showed me, you know, trapping the enemy's sword arm?"

Danny nodded. It was a common disarmament tactic, especially when dealing with swordsmen. It drew from the Terran modern schools of swordsmanship. They were attempting to create a fighting style that would rival Danny's Alterran style. It was still a long way from being anywhere near the style of the legendary sword masters of House Phantom but it was getting there.

"Well, he said that it was not the way the Jedi fight, that it did not fit the Jedi code" said Ezra

Danny frowned "That particular technique had been adopted from Aikido and that is hardly a brutal fighting style. I thought that the Jedi would have allowed fighting styles that aimed to subdue their opponent with minimum damage to either combatant"

"What do I do?" asked Ezra

"You have to decide. I can certainly keep teaching you other ways of dealing with armed opponents or we can only work on your hand to hand and light saber skills. If you want you can train your light saber skills with Kanan, if you feel that that is the best way" said Danny

Ezra opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't form a sentence

"You can tell me your decision later. We've wasted enough time and you still need to complete today's training" said Danny

Ezra nodded and stood up, calling his light saber to his hand. Danny did the same with a specially constructed training saber that mimicked his own. They ignited the blades, set on stun of course. Pale white and blue lit up the room. They bowed in respect to one another, one of the many habits Ezra picked up from sparring with Danny.

Danny charged swinging his blade and missing Ezra as the boy weaved from the sword's path. Following though, Danny attempted to strike at his feet, only to be blocked by Ezra's sword. Ezra retaliated with a series of jabs forcing Danny on the retreat. They exchanged jabs and attempted to cut each other, with Danny mostly toying with Ezra until he grew bored and gave a weak telekinetic push to the boy. Ezra lost his footing and fell on his but. He wanted to stand up but he found himself face to face with Danny's sword tip

"And that was that" said Danny as he helped Ezra up

"You have improved, but you still need to work on your spatial awareness. A move like that should be expected especially from someone like Vader" advised Danny

"Yeah, whatever, can you put the training simulation on? Level 4 please" asked Ezra

Danny nodded and moved to the wall console in the room; however before he reached it William appeared in the room.

"What is it William?" asked Danny

"We have received a distress signal from Phoenix Home. It is possible that the crew and the ship were captured. Capitan Syndulla has asked for a meeting on the Ghost" informed William

"We're on our way" said Danny

Danny turned to Ezra who just raised his hand

"I know, I know. I'll meet you in 5 minutes at the rings. William, to my room please" called out Ezra

Danny watched as he was whisked away by the transporter then mentally ordered the same for himself

 **Garel planetary surface**

 **Ghost**

Once they were dressed in appropriate clothing Danny and Ezra ringed down to the planet's surface, or more specifically, the Ghost. Walking into the common room Danny saw the Ghost crew huddled around the table.

"Oh, look who's here, Lord Phantom what an honor" said Kanan sarcastically

Danny frowned. It was true that since Ezra moved to the Infinity and Danny began teaching him relations between the two had been strained, but Danny tried to keep it cordial between them.

"Commander Sato said that they were pulled out of hyperspace, but that's impossible. You never know where a ship is in hyperspace so a tractor beam can't get a lock" said Hera more to herself than to the others

"No, but you can disrupt hyperspace and make it impossible for a ship to be in hyperspace in a certain area" said Danny

"You can disrupt hyperspace?" asked Sabine surprised "But the most basic laws of hyperspace says that it cannot be disrupted"

"It is possible; however it is also highly visible to anyone with subspace sensors. Even at the point where we lost contact, the Infinity's sensors still keep watch for such events" said Danny

"What do you mean?" asked Hera

"I can't track a ship through hyperspace and I can't directly scan a ship in hyperspace or detect one in normal space at the range where we lost contact with Sato. Normally the sensors cannot extend that far but it is possible to detect phenomena such as supernovae or subspace disruptors at that range simply because of the disturbance they create" said Danny

"Well, I don't think that the empire has developed this hyperspace disruptor?" said Sabine, directing the question of its name to Danny

"We call it ATTERO"

"It's more likely that they developed some type of new cruiser with a gravity well as a weapon" said Sabine

"That could work, and unfortunately it will also work on the Infinity's FTL drives" said Danny "Any chance to locate the ship responsible?"

"The testing area for this kind of ship isn't very large, you'll find it not far from where we lost contact with Sato" said Sabine

"Ok then, let's move out and get our people back" said Kanan

"Not so fast. We can't go there in the Ghost and the Infinity is not inconspicuous. Furthermore we need to retrieve the crew and the ship before we blow the Empire's new weapon up" said Danny

"Right, so how do you plan on going about doing this, oh illustrious one" said Kanan

"Kanan!" said Hera

"What, I was just showing respect to our great and might Admiral" said back Kanan

"Can you please stop arguing" asked Ezra

"You stay out of this, Ezra" bit back Kanan

"This is not the time or the place for this nonsense" said Danny glaring at the arguing party "You will go in a shuttle with Commander Rex and infiltrate the ship. You will secure me a spot where I can safely beam on board and then we will take the crew and Phoenix Home to safety. Then the Infinity will deal with the cruiser" said Danny making it sound like an order

"No, I won't take orders from you and I'm not going with Rex" said Kanan petulantly

"Kanan, I am not telling you, I am ordering you to get your but downstairs and get ready for this mission or I will make you beg to be sent to Mustafar" said Danny coldly as he glared at Kanan who watched back with wide eyes "Sato has no time for whatever disagreements we might have. You will put your feelings aside and follow orders, if not for my sake, than for Sato and his men's sakes. Understood"

Kanan glared back and turned around huffing he exited the room without looking back.

Danny sighed "Sabine, Zeb, please go and secure transport and disguises for them"

"Sure thing boss" said Zeb as he and Sabine left

Danny turned to Ezra

"Go suit up, we're the strike team" said Danny

Ezra gave him a salute and ran off to the rings. Hera remained there staring at Danny as he stared at the holo of the system where they lost contact

"You know that this is just a faze, right" said Hera

Danny scoffed "He's mad at me because I'm trying to teach Ezra my ways and his mad at Rex for being a clone. I doubt that will change any time soon"

"Yeah, you're probably right" said Hera

"How are you ok with this?" asked Danny

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how is it that out of all of you only Kanan seems to be bothered the Ezra moved to the Infinity and that he spends most of his time there" said Danny

"Well, if you put it that way" Hera thought for a moment "It's what makes Ezra happy. He's happy to be on that ship, he's happy to learn from you and honestly who wouldn't want to learn from you" said Hera

"Kanan is more concerned with Ezra's use of the Force lately. What I advised him isn't exactly upholding the Jedi code" said Danny

"And what is that?" asked Hera curiously

"That he doesn't need to be emotionless to be a good person. Don't get me wrong Kanan is as well adjusted as anyone can be after they've been the victim of genocide, but Ezra hasn't been indoctrinated all his life into repressing his emotions and honestly he shouldn't have to be. It's not normal for people, especially humans to be without emotions, to be unable to sympathize with others. In my view it's a good thing that the Jedi fell" said Danny

Hera looked surprised

"Sorry if I say this, but you don't exactly seem very emotional yourself"

"That's because I've had more than 300 years to deal with my emotions and get a handle on them. I still feel love, rage, hatred, sorrow, just like any other person. I just don't fall into extremes as often as most people and I can hide my feelings better. What do you think will happen to a teenager Jedi in the middle of a war if let's say one of you dies? Kanan will most likely brush it off with a bit of , and so will I but for Ezra that will lead to regrets, anger, sorrow and all the emotional baggage of loosing someone close to you. He could easily be swayed to the dark side and be consumed by the power or get himself killed in a foolish attempt to get revenge" said Danny

"So you don't think that he should be a Jedi?" asked Hera surprised

"It doesn't matter what I think. All I can do is to show Ezra the path I think will benefit him most. I will let him know what that path entails and let him make a choice, if he chooses to remain a Jedi, then so be it, I won't force my ideas down someone else's throat as the absolute best." Said Danny

"I'm sure that Kanan will eventually see that you aren't trying to lead Ezra away from the Jedi" said Hera

"That's the problem. I think Ezra wants to go down my way, but he also doesn't want to stop being a Jedi. Honestly I think it's time to just let the Jedi die. They'll do more for the galaxy as legends that they ever did as people" said Danny as he shook his head and walked out

Hera was left to ponder what Danny said. Discussions with him were always enlightening.

 **Infinity**

 **1 light-hour from Imperial interdictor cruiser**

Danny was sitting on the Infinity's bridge looking at the windows and at the stars shining in the distance. The Infinity was under full cloak and on approach at sub light speed towards the Imperial cruiser they detected. The sensors on board the Infinity were also keeping watch on the approaching shuttle that carried Kanan and Rex.

Danny was dressed in his praetorian armor. This type of armor was reserved only for Terran Special Forces or ODTs due to the cost and level of technology that went into creating praetorian armor. It was bulkier than the infiltrator all purpose battle armor that Danny wore when he met the Ghost crew and it gave the wearer greatly enhanced strength and durability with a shield more powerful than those fitted to infantry or infiltrator armors. It also had more weapon slots for more than a simple energy rifle and pistols. Lastly was the Spartan style hard light shield that the armor was equipped with.

The Alterra hadn't used hard light much during their reign as it was more of a curiosity to them than any sort of practical technology. The Terrans however changed that. Now, hard light was everywhere on Earth from sky lanes to dishes. Warships were made with a special hard light generator that acted as an additional armor barrier should their already insanely powerful shield be breached. Their Special Forces teams also made use of hard light energy sabers. They had proven themselves to be as effective as Danny's own energy sword.

Ezra was dressed in a similar armor. Since he insisted that he come on the rescue mission, Danny only allowed him to come if he was wearing battle armor. Luckily for Ezra, he fit in Danny's old battle armor from when he was 14. It wasn't of the same quality of armor that Danny wore, but it was centuries ahead of anything the empire could field in terms of energy blast protection.

"Sir, I'm detecting a ship dropping out of hyperspace" announced William

"Who is it?" asked Danny

"It's the shuttle, sir. They have opened communications with the cruiser" announced William

"Well, let's hope that they manage to get on board without ripping each other apart" muttered Ezra but Danny's hearing picked it up nonetheless

"Scan the ship William. I want to get as much intel as possible about it" said Danny

Minutes passed until Chopper gave them the signal and coordinates for Sato and his crew while Kanan and Rex made their way to another detention block to free additional rebels that the Interdictor had captured.

"Come, we need to retrieve a care package for the empire" said Danny

Ezra was confused but ultimately nodded.

"William beam us to storage bay zeta nine" ordered Danny

"What are we doing there? Isn't that off limits?" asked Ezra

That cargo bay was one of the only places on Danny's ship that Danny had denied him access to. The other was the engineering bay, but he knew that that was because the ZPM powering the ship. It surprised Ezra just how much power could be generated by such a small device. Meanwhile, cargo bay zeta nine was a complete mystery to Ezra.

"It is if you're not with me" replied Danny as they were beamed in front of a very thick door with a yellow sign imprinted on it.

Moving to a side control panel, Danny removed a necklace with a crystal pendant on it and inserted the crystal in an open slot. The console beeped and Danny placed his hand on a scanner. The console beeped again and Danny imputed a sequence of numbers and letters into the console. With a hiss, the door opened revealing another one behind it. This one too opened.

"What was that all about?" asked Ezra confused

"You remember when I told you about the fact that the Infinity carries WMDs?" asked Danny

"Yeah" Ezra said and shivered.

That was a conversation that Ezra didn't really want to remember. Even knowing that he was standing in a ship that had the ability to wipe out an entire solar system at the mere whim of its captain was frightening. Later he asked Danny if he had ever used those weapons. It scared him that the answer was yes.

"Well this is the storage silo for the WMDs on the Infinity" said Danny

Ezra stopped dead in his tracks and looked around uneasy

"Wait do you mean to tell me that somewhere in this room there is a bomb that can wipe out a solar system!" said Ezra

Danny looked at him flatly

"The Arcturus Warhead is behind that door" said Danny pointing to a door on his right that seemed to be even thicker and with even more security on it that the one they just passed through.

Ezra looked at the inconspicuous door and simply walked to Danny's left side, putting as much distance between him and the door. Danny laughed as he saw this but he didn't blame Ezra. He never told the kid that he _invented_ the Arcturus Warhead and was the only one in recent history to blow up a solar system on purpose. Samantha Carter bowing up a sun with a stargate didn't count.

Moving to a rack Danny input another security code. From the shelves a series of suitcases emerged and on each suitcase a glowing green circle appeared.

"What are those?" asked Ezra

"Suitcase nuclear warheads, each with a yield of 210 petajouls" informed Danny

For those less informed on the amount of energy that was, a more apt description would be so say that each of those suitcases had enough power behind them to rival the Tsar Bomba built and tested by the Soviet Union during the Cold War of the 20th century. The Tsar Bomba had a yield equivalent to 50 megatons of TNT, a paltry amount considering that normal Terran nuclear weapons were each in the gigaton range.

However Ezra understood the destructive potential that amount of energy had and gulped seeing 50 of these monsters in neat rows in front of him.

Danny removed one suitcase and strapped it on his back with magnetic clamps.

A quick trip to the armory later and Danny was fully equipped to storm the imperial ship along with Ezra who was only equipped with his light saber. Danny didn't have enough time to teach the kid how to properly shoot anything other than that blaster attached to his light saber.

"Ready?" asked Ezra

"Ready" replied Danny in a deep voice as he put on his combat helmet.

Unlike the infiltrator helmet, this one came with a golden visor and was much sturdier, completing the armor's gold and black color scheme.

Golden light washed over their forms and suddenly they found themselves in the corridor of an imperial detention block. Looking at his HUD Danny took note of the path he had to take.

"This way" said Danny as he tore down the hallway with a grace Ezra didn't think possible of the half a ton behemoth of an armor.

Coming to an intersection Danny saw two contacts on his sensors moving towards them. He knew that they couldn't afford to lose stealth just yet. Rising his fist, Danny instructed Ezra to stop. He didn't say a word as Danny stowed his assault rifle and took out his pistol. Nudging around the corner, Danny saw the two guards heading their way as the stopped and began to complain while doing a poor job of being on guard. Popping from cover, Danny quickly sent two bolts down range that struck bought Storm troopers in quick succession, killing them instantly.

"Well, that was easy" said Ezra

From the other end of the corridor another patrol appeared, this time much larger in size. They stopped as they saw Danny and the bodies.

"Intruders! Sound the alarm" yelled the commander as the other troopers began to fire

"Ezra, you really need to leant how to keep you mouth shut sometimes" said Danny

The troopers' fire was being absorbed by Danny's personal defense shield as he dove back into cover. Now that their element of surprise was busted, they would have to fight though hordes of Storm troopers.

"Ok, new plan, you cover, I fire" said Danny as he took a smart grenade from his belt

"What!" said Ezra

"After I toss this grenade you will be going outside and absorbing the fire with your light saber while I focus of killing them, ok" said Danny

Ezra gulped but nodded.

Danny threw the grenade and it continued to fly towards the largest enemy concentration and stuck to a Storm trooper before blowing up and killing several. Ezra moved forward taking the fire from the remaining troopers while Danny switched to a sniper rifle. Slug after slug was sent down range with an almost scary accuracy. Soon enough the area was clear and the shooting stopped. Seeing this Danny changed to his assault rifle and looked at Ezra. The kid was sweating, probably because he had to block so many shots and his shields were slightly drained, not enough to prove fatal, but it still proved that he'd been hit several times. Still his shields took less damage than Danny would have if he had done this on his own

"We need to move" said Danny

Ezra did not argue as he followed Danny. They mowed down any resistance in their path, Danny using his momentum to carry him though to Sato. They reached the cell and opened it, revealing the entirety of the ship's rebel crew and Sato.

"Commander Sato, are you all right?" asked Danny as he looked at them

The rebels were surprised, but Sato quickly recovered.

"We are well, Lt. Commander, but I have to ask what are you wearing" asked Sato using Danny's 'official' rank in the Rebellion

"ODT combat battle suit" replied Danny "We need to move if we're to get out of here"

"Understood" replied Sato

"Ezra, escort them to Phoenix Home, I will take care of the ship" ordered Danny

"Ok, but- look out!" yelled Ezra as he took his light saber and shot the two Storm troopers that came around the corner

Danny whirled around with his weapon raised just in time to see Chopper roll around the corner laughing. Sighing, Danny put his weapon on his back and checked on the two of them. They were lucky that Ezra had his blaster on stun otherwise things could have been messy.

"Oh, no, oh, no, Danny what do we do?" asked Ezra as he began panicking

Danny rolled his eyes and slapped bought of the men on the ground while yelling "On your feet soldier!"

Rex immediately jumped to attention at a speed even Danny was impressed by while Kanan was still trying to see straight.

"Sir, yes, sir" barked out Rex automatically

"Uh, what happened?" asked Kanan

"Ezra shot you" said Danny before Ezra could come up with a way to cover up their blunder

"You shot us!" asked Kana outraged

"Ha-ha, you shot us" said Rex laughing at the situation after he finally snapped out of his training induced trance

"Ah, this armor doesn't protect you from anything" complained Kanan

"Well, I told you" began Rex

"Enough" said Danny as they fell silent

"You two help Sato and his crew get to the ship and get out of here" ordered Danny

"And what will you be doing?" asked Kanan suspiciously

"I'm dealing with the ship" said Danny patting the nuke on his back

"Well, I'm coming with" said Kanan

"Kanan, don't be stupid, he can handle himself pretty well, and you saw what was left in his wake" Rex tried to reason

"No, I'm going with, this isn't debatable" insisted Kanan

"Kanan I don't know what's going on, but this isn't the time for arguing and unless you want to be caught up on the ship as it explodes you will do as I say" said Danny

"Fine, Ezra takes the rear" said Kanan

"What? Are you trying to get yourself killed, Kanan!" yelled Ezra

"No, I'm trying to protect you" answered Kanan

"Well I don't need your protection. You know this is exactly the reason why I moved to the Infinity, you can't stop arguing with people and most of than not I end up in the crossfire, so with all due respect, master, I won't be staying in the back" yelled Ezra as he moved passed Kanan, bumping into him

Kanan looked around "He takes after Hera sometimes" he defended

"Get a move on people, we've wasted enough time as it is" yelled Danny

The two groups split up with Danny running full tilt towards the reactor room. He hadn't encountered any patrols on the way there, which was weird, but he expected the captain of the ship to focus all his troops on stopping the larger group of rebels even if it was Danny that posed the most danger to the ship.

Arriving at the reactor room, Danny stealthily killed the two technicians that were working on the pillar. Removing the suitcase nuke from his back, Danny placed it on the pillar where it clamped to the metal surface with powerful magnetic locks. Pressing the glowing circle a holographic screen popped up. Danny inputted the activation sequence and set the timer for 30 minutes unless the nuke was detonated remotely or was tampered with. The green ring turned a pulsing yellow as the weapon armed.

Suddenly Danny's HUD warned him that someone was attempting to contact him. Opening the message, Danny swore as he red that Rex had sacrificed himself so that the crew could escape.

Once again Danny began running at full speed to the bridge of the Interdictor hoping that he would make it there in time. Fortunately he did and managed to save Rex and put a bolt in the ship's captain's head.

"Come on, old timer, you aren't done fighting yet" said Danny as he lifted Rex and put a hand over his shoulder

"Hah, you're calling me old, gramps? You're more than 10 times my age" replied Rex

"Infinity, two to beam" requested Danny

The two were whisked away in beams of golden light and redeposit on the Infinity's bridge.

"William contact Sato" ordered Danny

In a few moments the link opened

"Commander Sato, have you departed?" asked Danny

"Not yet, Kanan said that he had to go get commander Rex" replied Sato

Danny groaned "Get moving, I'll extract him"

"Understood"

"William scan for Kanan's bio sign and beam him directly to the bridge" ordered Danny

William did not respond, but he merely transported a surprised Kanan to the bridge. Danny paid no mind to his questions.

"Are the others at a safe distance?" asked Danny

"They are, but scans indicate that the interdictor is preparing to engage its gravity well projectors" announced William

"Detonate the nuke" ordered Danny

In the interdictor, the pulsing yellow ring became blood red. A few seconds later the naquadria enhanced nuclear warhead detonated, its fireball engulfing the interdictor and the surrounding cruisers while irradiating the surrounding area. For a few moments a new star was born as the ball of nuclear fire consumed the Interdictor cruiser and all around it.

"Sir, Phoenix Home has jumped to Hyperspace" announced William

"Set course for Garel, take us into FTL" ordered Danny

The Infinity decloaked and turned around it hummed for a few moments before it too shot into FTL.

 **Garel**

 **Phoenix Home**

 **Closed door meeting**

Inside the closed command room of Phoenix Home, Commander Sato was briefing Ahsoka Tano and Bail Organa of the events that transpired. They were watching as the suitcase nuke exploded and annihilated the interdictor and its escorts.

"This is most troublesome" said Bail as he massaged his forehead

"Never in our entire history have we seen mention of such devastating weapons" said Ahsoka

"I have questioned Ezra Bridger. The vault where the weapons are kept is secure and required multiple verification measures to be accessed. I have also learned that Lt. Commander Phantom has 49 remaining such weapons" said Sato

"Enough to turn Coruscant to glass twice" noticed Bail darkly

Sato nodded

"This new development poses and interesting question. We already knew that he had very powerful and destructive weapons. Are we going to punish him for using one when it is clear that in the same situation we would have also destroyed that ship, he was simply more efficient in doing so" said Ahsoka

"No we are not" said Bail conceding to the point

The three remain to discuss further matters.

Meanwhile in orbit, Danny was sitting on the control chair on his bridge looking at the feed from the supposed closed meeting room. Of course they didn't know that he bugged their ship, but in Danny's defense he was paranoid.

"Well, at least they don't seem to mind the odd nuke" noticed Danny

If it were otherwise, then that would have been problematic since a lot of problems could be solved with nukes. Putting the feed on the back burner for a while, Danny looked over what the rebellion's spies had managed to gather on the Empire's military leadership. What he saw intrigued him.

The report was related to a non human military officer called Thrawn. Not much was know about this person except for the fact that he was a brilliant tactician. Danny put out an information request for this Thrawn person. It would not be long until Phoenix Squadron's action will come to the attention of Moff Tarkin. They had already proven to have annoyed Governor Pryce. Danny planned to ensure that when that happened he would be ready.

 **A/N: And cut! So, first mention of Thrawn. I am unsure of his current rank, but I don't think that we're that far from his engagement at Batonn. As you could have already guessed I'm planning to make Danny Thrawn's equivalent. Just so you know, I don't plan on ending this story with Thrawn and Ezra flying off with the Purgil, I have much grander plans for the galaxy. Also, I hope that this chapter's explanation of the Force was good enough. I always hated the idea of midichlorians and I also hope that I haven't bored you with the more science aspects of it. Also, the star wars Galaxy hasn't yet discovered Naquadah or Neutronium but they know of Trinium as Doonium and as for the Terran research outpost, let's just say that I have something special planed for that.**


	7. Chapter 7: Future of the Force

Chapter 7: Future of the Force

 **Infinity**

 **Training hall**

For the first time since Danny joined the Rebellion as an ally along side with the Infinity all the three know remaining Force users in the service of the rebellion were together in the Infinity's training hall. What made this situation exceedingly special was the audience it garnered.

In an attempt to boost moral Danny suggested that they hold a tournament between himself, Ezra, Kanan and Ahsoka on board the Infinity and it was a success. Crammed in the biggest of the Infinity's training halls, the one normally reserved for troop training were close to 500 spectators occupying hastily built seats at the edges of the hall. In front of them William had erected a force field to keep any stray light sabers or people from doing any collateral damage.

Like the gladiators of old, the three Force Users and Danny would enter the room from the adjacent room normally used for storing combat equipment.

"I still don't see why this is necessary" complained Kanan as he came beside Danny

Since their mission to save Sato and Ezra's outburst Kanan had made amends with bought Danny and Rex, even if he still disliked Danny's thoughts on the Jedi's Order methods and practices.

"Come on, it will be fun and besides the people need hope. Seeing their Jedi fighting might just make them believe that the empire can be beaten" said Danny

"I agree with Danny" said Ahsoka "Though I still have reservations as to the reason why you decided to host a tournament"

"He was probably just bored of kicking my ass and wanted a challenge" said Ezra as he came into the room dressed in his workout clothes. Danny was similarly dressed with only Ahsoka and Kanan choosing to remain in their normal clothes for the duration of this sparring exercise with spectators

"It's not that" Danny defended "You're still young and have a lot to learn, of course I don't go all out on you"

Kanan looked at him blankly "Right… so you just want someone that you can go all out against"

Danny shrugged "Call it as you will, I still did it for morale"

No one believed him, but that didn't stop them from participating. It would be good to test their skills against Danny.

They entered the ring and separated. For this fight, Danny decided that he would be alone against all three of them. After all, if they could defeat him, then they surely could defeat someone like Vader, or at least keep him at bay. The crowd cheered as they got into their stances, Ezra and Kanan igniting their blue blades in training mode and Ahsoka doing the same with her two white blades.

Danny did the same with his ancient cross guarded saber, only his 'safety mode' was more in the way of a hard light barrier around the actual plasma blade that was dulled to soften the blows. This meant that the saber would act more like a metal one tan a normal light saber, which meant Danny had the advantage in a few tricks he picked up during his early days as a warrior.

First to charge in was Ashoka. Danny neatly sidestepped her and brought down his blade upon her back. She blocked him but gave Danny the perfect platform from which he could kick Kanan as he approached in a standard Soresu stance. That had become his main fighting style, Danny noted. It would be difficult to break his defense but not impossible, especially for one as powerful and skilled as Danny was. Propelling himself over Ahsoka, Danny slashed at Ezra but he parried with his light saber while retreating to Ahsoka's position. After a few moments, Danny attacked, charging straight into the group of force users. They were unprepared for this charge and Danny managed to disarm Kanan quickly with a strike to his arm as he held the blade in defense. Calling the fallen weapon to him, Danny executed a roundhouse kick to Kanan's head, sending him sprawling to the ground uncountious.

The crowd collectively winced at the sound of the kick but nonetheless cheered, though some grunted in displeasure as they lost money on whatever bets they made. William beamed Kanan from the room and to a waiting medical droid.

Danny returned to face his two remaining opponents, activating Kanan's weapon alongside his. Ezra and Ashoka looked at each other and charged. Danny blocked Ahsoka's overhead swings with one sword and Ezra's slash with the other. Breaking his lock with Ezra, Danny twisted and moved into position to spear Ahsoka, but Ezra was faster and he force pushed Danny a few feet away. Moving in, Ezra locked bought of Danny's blades with his own. Ezra then moved and kicked Danny in the gut. Danny grunted at the unexpected assault and telekinetically flung Ezra away and into the force field making him drop down to the ground as he attempted to recover. Ahsoka, seizing the opportunity moved in and managed to clip Danny on the shoulder with a swipe and push him into the force field with a Force push. Ahsoka charged at Danny, but he recovered quicker than expected, blocking the swing and driving Kanan's light saber though her stomach, making her muscles spasm as the depowered blade touched her nerves.

The crowd cheered yet again as William beamed her as well next to a disgruntled Kanan.

Danny turned to Ezra as the last remaining combatant. Ezra knew that he could not defeat Danny in sword combat but then he remembered something. Danny, while powerful and an excellent swordsman had problems in deflecting blaster bolts as he had no Force to guide his hands. Ezra grinned as he shut off his light saber and began to shoot at Danny. Danny managed to block a couple of shots, but one clipped his left shoulder and he dropped Kanan's light saber with a cry of pain and surprise. Thinking quickly, Danny pulled Ezra to him, only for the boy to turn mid flight and strike another bow across his back while he missed Danny's saber and landed behind him. Danny gritted his teeth in discomfort from the 'injuries' he had sustained. Rising up, Danny turned to face Ezra only for the kid to charge at him. That turned to be a fatal mistake as Danny grabbed a hold of his extended arm and threw him to the ground hard, making his breath leave his lungs. Danny finished the fight by leveling his saber at Ezra's chest.

The crowd cheered as the force fields dropped and Danny helped Ezra up. Money was exchanged between people as they filed out of the room and to the ring transports. Danny could see that they had enjoyed the show and that is gamble with morale had been worthwhile.

Ahsoka and Kanan approached the two.

"So, Kanan, how does it feel to be the first one to be knocked out?" asked Ezra with a shit eating grin on his face

"Zip it kid, you lost too" rebuked Kanan

"Yeah, but I could at least touch him" said Ezra pointing to Danny and looking quite proud of himself

"We get it Ezra just don't let t get to your head. I was still pulling my punched with you three" said Danny

"What?" asked Ahsoka confused

She hadn't been beaten this thoroughly since her time at the Jedi Temple while sparring with her master

Danny rolled his eyes "If I hadn't pulled my punches you'd all be dead, even with the training mode on my saber" said Danny gesturing to the slight golden tinge his still active sword had

"What is that?" asked Kanan

"A hard light sleeve, it protects the target from the plasma blade. The one who built this sword didn't put in any kind of safety features and while I can reduce power to the blade, it tends to lose cohesion while not truly guaranteeing safety. This way all that you would feel would be like a slap, enough to know that you've been hit and yet not enough to kill you" explained Danny

"Anyways, I've been meaning to talk to you in private. It concerns Jedi business" said Ashoka

"I'll have a conference room prepped for you" said Danny automatically

"No, I feel like we will need your help with this one" said Ahsoka

Danny was intrigued. He normally stayed out of Jedi business as his focus was more on the military aspect of the forming rebellion. His interest in the Force and its construction was just that, an interest and in no way was it one of Danny's primary concerns. With a mental command, Danny beamed them to his study.

"So what is it that you wanted to discuss?" asked Danny

"I have been monitoring transition from Mustafar and recently I have managed to decode two separate sets of coordinates" said Ahsoka

"Any idea what they are?" asked Kanan

"No, but if it that important that they send their Inquisitor after it, I say it's worth taking a look" said Ahsoka

"I agree. We will go to one set of coordinates while Ezra and Kanan will head to the other" proposed Danny

"Sounds like a plan" agreed Ezra

 **Infinity**

 **FTL, en route to the first set of coordinates.**

The Infinity was flying at many times the speed of light through the black void of space towards its target. Long range sensors had already detected a single ship floating dead in space above a planet.

Danny remained on the bridge for the duration of the journey while Ahsoka left to meditate on the observation deck.

The reason why Danny remained on the bridge was so that he could secretly study Ahsoka. Of great interest to him was the way she manipulated the Force and what these manipulations' effect was on the subspace network. Sensors had shown that the network around the Infinity was beginning to pulsate, sending and receiving pulses from all directions while Ahsoka meditated. Danny tried to make sense of it, but it proved to be futile endeavor. It would take many years and great deal of willing force sensitive before their interaction with the Force could be fully mapped. It may even take centuries for it to be comprehended in its entirety.

Suddenly Danny got an alert on one of the many holographic screens floating around his chair. They were approaching the coordinates. Mentally, Danny instructed William to summon Ahsoka to the bridge.

Returning his gaze to the holographic screens floating before him Danny stared. On them was displayed a myriad of information retrieved from across the galaxy. The information covered many things such as Imperial fleet deployments, supply manifests, secret codes and protocols, even the hidden finances of a few Moffs. It was all there, in front of Danny scrolling before him as they were being translated into Alterran script and filed as soon as Danny was finished with them.

Even so, among all that information one particular screen garnered Danny's attention the most. That screen had listed personnel files on Imperial navy officers. These were normally so well hidden that it took a Moff's clearance to access them. Danny simply bypassed that by employing William's highly advanced cyber warfare suite. The Empire truly wasn't prepared to face a war machine the likes of which the Terrans possessed. In a move that would have made the Director of OMNI proud Danny had introduced nanites to the Imperial computer systems. Now every tech that came into contact with an infected console or computer would be in turn affected and be made into a carrier thus spreading the tiny machines like a plague. This being said Danny doubted that he would ever approach the level of competency the people working for the Officer of Military and Naval Intelligence displayed. Those spooks were on a completely different level when it came to spying and even general paranoia and that was saying something.

Among the files of incompetent naval officers Danny found something that could pose a significant threat to the fledgling Rebellion.

His name was Mitth'raw'nuruodo, but most knew him as simply Thrawn.

At first glance he appeared to be nothing more than an unusually competent commander on top of being a non-human. To the superficial reader Thrawn's exploits seems to belong to the realm of the fantastical with many in the Imperial Navy dismissing his abilities. They were angry that he did not play by their rules and the Imperial Navy brass seemed convinced that all his successes to be attributed to luck. But Danny knew better, he could read between the lines and paid especially close attention to the reports made by Eli Vanto, Thrawn's aid, though the more accurate description would have been protégé. Danny could see the spark of genius in Thrawn by simply reading his reports. He could already envision him as being heralded by the Terran Navy's brass as the next Alexander the Great and from the reports Danny had received from Ahsoka and Bail Organa about Thrawn's campaign against the cell lead by Nevil Cygni, or as he was better known as Nightswan he did not doubt it. His rebel cell, based off Batonn had become the focus of Thrawn's obsession and while it certainly gave Danny and the rest of Phoenix Squadron the upper hand, he knew that it would not be long until his attention would be tuned to the rebel cell Danny was currently allied with.

Danny knew that he needed a contingency plan for Thrawn. An adversary of such skill was rare and more than that he was dangerous. Danny had no doubt that Thrawn would be hearing rumors soon enough. Danny's alias as 'the Admiral' had garnered quite the attention and the Infinity wasn't exactly a subtle ship when Danny was out turning Imperial vessels into space dust with antimatter beams. Over the course of a month and a half that Danny had been back with the rebel fleet his actions had become quite noticeable. Between the multiple instances where Imperial ships would simply vanish in the aftermath of one of Danny's ambushes without transiting any distress signal and his attack on Seelos against the Walkers in defense of the Clones local Imperial command was certain to have noticed and they were no doubt angry at what was happening. So far Konstantin and Kallus actually thought that they were dealing with a big rebel fleet, despite the fact that Kallus had seen the Infinity and a portion of it capabilities. The fact that he killed the Fifth Brother and severely injured the Seventh Sister in his duel with them on the abandoned Republic stationed had further solidified Danny's position as a threat in the mind of Darth Vader. As if Vader's own duel with Danny, as short lived as it was, wouldn't have guaranteed that. Besides, the destruction of the Interdictor and its escorts would have probably reached Coruscant by now.

With all this in mind, Danny knew that the best way to find Thrawn's weakens would be to have access to someone like Eli Vanto who has served under Thrawn and knows him well. Well enough to give Danny a feel for the Chiss. Unfortunately it seemed as if Thrawn's planning extended to Vanto as well since the Rebellion couldn't seem to get their hands on Eli. It was regrettable, Danny surmised, but not unexpected. It would not be long until Danny implemented his plan to map out the so called unknown regions. It was true that with current hyperspace technology the people of this galaxy had, such an endeavor would have taken many decades, even centuries to complete. Thankfully the Alterra had solved the problem of large scale detailed exploration when they built Destiny and all Danny had to do was find some cheep material and use the constructors on board the Infinity. They didn't need to survive more than a few centuries so Danny wouldn't bother constructing a galaxy wide monitoring system the likes of which the Alterra built in the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies. Once Danny found Csilla he would see just how loyal Thrawn was to the empire and Thrawn will see just how sadistic and cold Danny could be when he wanted to. After all there was a reason why the Geni feared the skies above their heads and the people of the Milky Way have heard of the Massacre of Aschen when Danny deployed the first Sunbuster warhead. Apparently supernovas are a good way to make yourself feared in a galaxy, well that and the massacre of 17 billion people. Not that Danny actually cared about those humorless psychopaths and most of the Terran people hadn't either. Sure there were those that cried over the Aschen but that was to be expected. Still what remained of the Lucian Alliance got the message and wisely surrendered. It has been 60 years since Danny had burned Aschen Prime and he hoped he wouldn't have to do it again. Still it never hurt to put on the mask of a man that would do anything to achieve his goals and Danny thought Thrawn to be much the same, only he did not wear such mask.

Ahsoka walked on the bridge ripping Danny from his musings. With a wave of his hand Danny closed the holographic screens and turned his command chair to look at Ahsoka. She was watching the bridge with a slight frown on her face.

"We will arrive at the coordinates momentarily" informed Danny

This seem to break Ahsoka from her stupor

"Yes. I received your message" she said calmly

Danny nodded and turned back to the front window as he watched the stars pass by at FTL.

"I have a question" said Ahsoka

Danny nodded

"Why are you helping us?" she asked

Danny thought for a while

"Have I ever told you the story of the Great Alliance of Four Races?" asked Danny

"You have not" said Ahsoka intrigued

"I figured as much. You see in my galaxy there was once an alliance of four great races. They were the most advanced and powerful ever to arise in that galaxy or in our local cluster. They were protectors of all life within the five main galaxies of the local cluster but that alliance fell 5 million years ago and to this day only one of the original races is still known to exist" said Danny sadly

This peaked Ahsoka's interest "Who were they? The four races that you spoke of"

Danny smiled "The Nox, the Furling, the Asgard and the greatest of them all, the Alterra" said Danny

Ahsoka's eyes went wide as she gaped. Danny continued

"Unfortunately I am all that remains of my race, the last of the Alterra" Danny snorted "Fitting for a race as prone to dramatics as mine was"

"What about the Terrans?" asked Ahsoka

"They are the Alliance's inheritors, heirs to the Asgard and the Alterra, the Fifth Race. They are a young race, but we, the Alterra, also had a hand in creating them. Still they have taken their role as protectors with zeal and I'm sure that they will do us proud" said Danny

Danny turned to face Ahsoka

"You asked me why I am helping you. The answer is simple. It's the right thing to do. This Empire while it may give the galaxy strength is rotten at its basis and will fall, with or without my or the Terran's help. I'm just helping minimize the collateral damage such a fall would produce" said Danny

Ahsoka's expression changed to one of confusion

"What do you mean?" she asked

Danny looked at her surprised

"Do you honestly expect that whatever Jedi the Rebellion could scrounge up would be enough to defeat the Sith Lords? Even with my help and a company of Terran Praetorians and Berserkers at our backs we would barely be able to defeat Sidious and Vader. One on one, maybe, if I'm not interrupted, but together" Danny snorted "It's easier to turn the place where they stand to glass with a Nova bomb than to waste good men fighting them"

Ahsoka still looked confused, but there was now an undertone on anger from Danny's mocking of her order so Danny continued to explain.

"What Palapatine did was basically a bloodless coup. What you intend to do will turn into a bloody civil war the likes of which you've never seen since the last Sith Empire rose to power. The Clone Wars would look like child's play in comparison to the Civil War that will follow, not just between the Rebellion and the Empire, but the different Imperial factions themselves. I do not want to see this galaxy plunged in chaos for centuries to come and to do that the Rebellion will need mine and the Terran's support to stomp out the remaining Imperial resistance and help to hold the peace while you get a working government in order" said Danny

"But that would just be like replacing the Empire with the Terrans" said Ahsoka accusingly

Danny roiled his eyes

"If you go by that definition then we've already subjugated entire galaxies, but we do not enforce our own laws of the native people and we're not biased towards aliens. Yes, there will be occupation, but that is just a part of liberating planets from Imperial occupation. It would be difficult enough as it is to take a planet, not to mention the need to police the people to stop them from butchering any so called Imperial loyalists and to stop them from crimes such as looting, raping and other such actions" said Danny

"I do not believe such actions will be necessary. After the Empire falls and the Republic is reinstated we will finally have peace. People would not want to return to war" said Ahsoka

"If only it was so, but you forget the fact that once you destroy the Empire's leadership all that you will have would be a frightened and confused mass of people, some of which will be angry at what the Empire had done to them and will attempt to take revenge for their actions. What you say will happen will never come to pass, it is basic human nature that it will not and trust me, the Terrans have fought wars much bloodier than the one you're about to face" said Danny

Suddenly a hum was heard thought the ship and the Infinity dropped from FTL. In front of them was a derelict transport. Danny stood up from his chair and approached the central bridge window

"William" asked Danny

"Scans indicate that the ship is without power, but minimal life support is still operational. I am detecting several life signs on board but they are faint" reported William

"Prepare the infirmary to receive patients and transport me and Commander Tano to the airlock" ordered Danny

"Yes sir" said William

Danny saw a flash of golden light as he and Ahsoka were transported to the ship. Ahsoak looked confused for a few moments. Danny pulled out a hand held scanner from a pocket on his praetorian armor. They walked in silence as they approached the door to the main living quarters on the ship. With a wave of his hand Danny opened the door being careful to point his assault rifle at the corridor in case there were some surprises left by whoever attacked the ship. Walking through the corridor Ahsoka observed something on the wall. She approached the scorch marks.

"Light saber damage" said Danny his eyes narrowing behind the faceplate of his helmet

He too was looking at the scorch marks

"Inquisitors" said Ahsoka

"Be on guard" said Danny as he stowed his rifle and drew his energy blade.

Ahsoka did the same with her light sabers.

"This way" said Danny pointing at the end of the corridor

"Help me" called a voice

Bought Danny and Ahsoka rushed to the source of the voice only to find an aging woman clearly in pain. Danny ran his scanner over her body and grimaced at the number of injuries she had sustained.

"You are safe now" said Ahsoka

"Help my child, she has it… she… has …it" said the woman gasping for breath

Danny placed a hand on her shoulder and began focusing the Ascended energies within him into the woman to heal her. It was draining, but he needed her coherent

"Who took her?" asked Danny softly

"Red blades, please you must help her" said the woman pleadingly

"We will, rest now" said Ahsoka as she stroke her mind with the Force putting her to sleep

"There are more Inquisitors that we thought" said Danny darkly

"We already knew that there were others after you defeated the Inquisitors on the medical station" said Ahsoak

"Yes, but how many others?" asked Danny shaking his head "It doesn't matter, these people need help. William beam us and all life signs to the Infirmary and prepare to receive wounded" ordered Danny into his comm.

"Yes, sir" replied William

Ahsoak, Danny and the woman along with several others were whisked away in golden light to the Infinity's infirmary. William had also sent out a distress beacon to the rebellion to come and pick up the ship. It was still functional after all.

 **Takobo**

 **High Orbit**

 **Infinity**

Danny was observing the planetary blockade made up of three Imperial I class Star Destroyers. He considered his options. He could blast his way through, Asgard Plasma Beam weapons and Alterran relativistic antiproton beam cannons were more than a match for the meager fleet before him, but that would force him to reveal more about his ship's capabilities and Danny didn't like that at all. This being said with the Infinity's cloak it would hardly be an issue to simply bypass the blockade.

Bypassing the blockade is what Danny did and now the Infinity was cruising past the Imperial ships slowly entering the atmosphere. Danny had changed from his bulky Praetorian armor into a sleeker and more intricately designed one he wore when he was commanding troops on the ground or when attending war councils. It was more or less his 'day armor' something that still had a strong enough personal Shield and holster for a pulse pistol but was ill suited for any kind of field deployment that required Danny's personal touch when he was in the Milky Way. That was of course against enemies such as the Wraith or Aschen, but when it came to the Imperials it was suitable. Danny also chose to wear it because he finally had the excuse to wear a cape and it granted him higher maneuverability when engaging in duels with other blade wielding opponents.

Meanwhile on the ground Ezra was not feeling happy at all. He was currently caring the baby and the stupid droid had locked himself in the landing pad. On top of it all they were being chased by not one, but _four_ inquisitors. It was times like these that Ezra really thought back to what Danny had told him about Murphy.

The Seventh Sister easily beat his master and Ezra prepared himself or combat. It would be difficult with the baby in his arms but he had to make a stand, if only to give Danny enough time to come to his aid.

"I don't have time to waste on you, child" said the Seventh Sister as she pushed Ezra into the wall, or at least attempted to do so. Ezra resisted with a grunt but was still pushed backwards.

Suddenly the door opened and white light shone from it, illuminating the two figures as they walked forward to confront the Inquisitors. Ahsoka and Danny came forth from the light to save them.

For a few moments the two opposing sides stared at each other, Danny's pure white cloak billowing behind him in the wind. Suddenly Ahsoka and Danny withdrew their sabers from their belt and activated them falling into a combat stance. The inquisitors did the same with their red blades, an evil smile stretching across their face

"Ezra, get the youngling to the ship" said Ahsoka

The boy nodded and left taking Kanan with him. As soon as they were out of the way, the Jedi and Alterran charged.

Ahsoka jumped at the Seventh Sister while Danny blasted forth at the male and two female inquisitors that were left. The ground under Danny's feet cracked from the pressure he was putting on it as he all but flew at the inquisitors, his eyes a pure blinding white and his energy sword held high, shining with power beyond comprehension.

Lightning flashed in the skies above as the thunderous collision between Danny's saber and that of the massive female inquisitor sent out a shockwave to the surrounding area, blasting back the inquisitors that had attacked Danny along with the others that had charged to meet him. The one that blocked his swing recovered and once again charged at Danny, singing wildly and attempting to overpower the Alterran's defenses. It was useless as Danny's defenses held firm. The others soon joined the duel making Danny shift into a purely defensive stance.

"You are strong" complimented Danny, his voice vibrating with power as he blocked their strikes "But you are still but an insect to me"

Drawing up his Ascended powers Danny released them in all directions making the inquisitors stagger. Ahsoka's fight had long since moved out of range. Charging forth, Danny unleashed a battle cry as he channeled his full Ascended might into his blade and brought it down on the inquisitor's head. She attempted to block him, but she failed in the most spectacular way there was. Danny's blade cleaved through the red bladed saber of the Inquisitor, shattering it into a thousand pieces as the crystals inside the light saber turned to dust. Danny's blade continued its course and cleaved the Inquisitor in two.

Seeing this, the other inquisitors were hesitant to engage this very powerful being.

"Oh, you're scared now?" taunted Danny "Then let's see how you handle this!" yelled Danny as he turned his blade and stabbed it into the ground in front of him.

The ground shook as it protested what Danny was doing, but it eventually yielded. A shockwave erupted from the point Danny drove the saber into the ground turning the once solid floor to mush. The Inquisitors had enough time to jump away but they were still awed by the display. From the distance they could hear the storm troopers closing in to check out the disturbance

"Danny!" called Ahsoka

Danny looked at the convoy headed their way and narrowed his eyes. From above lighting flashed as lightning bolts came down upon the transports turning them to ash. This was a night that no one would forget. Suddenly Danny swung his saber, neatly blocking the two inquisitors that had remained to fight him

"Who are you?" asked the male

"Your destroyer" replied Danny in a cold tone

It sent shivers down the spine of the inquisitors. Only Vader had so far demonstrated even a fraction of the power this being possessed

"Retreat!" called out the remaining female as the Seventh Sister was shakily recovering from her own fight with Ahsoka

The three inquisitors jumped back only to be stopped by an unseen force

"I think not" said Danny as he held his hand with the still active saber in the air

The inquisitors looked with fear at the being before them wondering how he would he kill them. Danny brought up his other hand and focused his energies in his palm, creating a point immense pressure as fusion began to occur. Pointing his palm outwards, Danny released a stream of superheated plasma at the inquisitor that sounded the retreat. She had only a second to look on in horror as the white plasma consumed her whole and continued its way down the street annihilating anything that it touched. After a few seconds Danny stopped the stream and let the other Inquisitors down. They fell on their knees looking at him in fear. Danny's eyes still burned a bright white that shown with the power he had at his command.

Thunder rolled as from the sky the Infinity descended in all its glory. William sent rings down to collect the two and the mighty ship left once again for the depths of space. The three Star Destroyers tried to stop her, but they were unable to resist the power of the Infinity's Asgardian Plasma beam weapons. Shortly after the Infinity entered FTL towards Garel.

 **Coruscant**

 **Imperial Palace**

Darth Sidious, or as he was commonly known to the galaxy as Emperor Palpatine was not happy with the most recent developments from the outer rim. First was Lord Vader's report of an unidentified being of great power that faced off against him on Lothal. Then the Inquisitors reported the same being only this only this time it managed to claim one of the inquisitor's lives. Not that Sidious cared; the inquisitors were pawns in the greater scale of things. What really did it though was the report from the three inquisitors before him.

Sidious could sense their fear as they spoke and what astounded him was that the fear was not directed at him, but rather at the being they encountered in their hunt for Force sensitive children. They also reported an unknown ship that seemingly had the power to not only slip though an Imperial blockade undetected but also destroy said blockade with but a handful of shots.

After Palpatine dismissed them he called Lord Vader to the throne room. The Dark Lord of the Sith knelt before his master.

"You summoned me, my master" said Vader

"Indeed, my apprentice" said Sidious as he studied his apprentice "It seems that the one you encountered on Lothal might be an even greater threat than we have previously anticipated"

Vader remained silent for a moment

"What is thy bidding, my master?" asked Vader

"You will train the remaining Inquisitors harder and you will prepare yourself to engage these Rebels the being is in league with and you will end him" said Sidious

"It will be done, my master" said Vader

"Good, you may go, Lord Vader" said Sidious

Vader bowed and rose leaving the room shortly after.

Sidious leaned back in his throne closing his eyes and reaching to the Force. It still puzzled him as to why the Force hadn't given him a warning over this new development, but he will find out. After all even with such a formidable ship, there was little this man could do against the entire Imperial Fleet.

Little did he know that 20 million light years away in a room on a planet known as Terra a gathering of Admirals, Generals and political leaders was held. They had been reviewing the reports High Admiral Phantom had sent them about his discoveries. For the first time in millennia the entirety of Arkos Station came alive as entire fleets were being commissioned and over hundreds of worlds through the Terran Domain millions of people were being recruited as the mighty Terran War Machine prepared for what might just be the greatest war of the century.

 **A/N: And cut!** **Hope you liked it and as always leave a review with any thoughts, questions or suggestions you might have. I also have to sadly inform you that my schedule of weekly updates is going to down the drain. Unfortunately life caught up to me and I don't have as much time to write as before. Furthermore that time is now split between two stories and I really don't want to send one or the other into a year long hiatus. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this change in the update schedule might have caused. Updates will be posted every two to three weeks, I hope.**


	8. Chapter 8: Legacy

Chapter 8: Legacy

 **Garel**

 **High Orbit**

 **Infinity**

Deep within the Infinity there is a room. That room is called the War Room and it is primarily used by Admirals or Generals when they need to command large numbers of troops or make elaborate plans usually about an upcoming battle. Today that room was used by Danny to check on the progress of rebel cells across the galaxy. Due to the Empire's lack of advanced subspace technology and understanding Danny was confident enough that his network wouldn't be detected. With the different communication devices that were spread across the galaxy and into the hands of multiple rebel cells, informants and spies, Danny could quite clearly see the level of infiltration the rebellion had achieved. It was not perfect, there were still secrets that the spies could not acquire but it was good enough for the time being.

Still there were several trends that worried Danny. The price and demand of trinium or as it was known in this galaxy as doonium was increasing at a tremendous rate, the buyer most often than not being the Empire. This would be understandable if the Empire was focused on building more warships at the limit of their navy's capability, just like the Terrans did during the First Jaffa Civil War 280 years ago, but the Imperial Navy's growth remained constant over the last 15 years and well under that limit. Furthermore the numbers did not add up. Using open Imperial records confirmed to be accurate by the Rebellion's intelligence network Danny could quite clearly see a discrepancy between what was needed and what was bought by the Empire. This meant one of two things: either the Empire was stocking up on Trinium in outrageous amounts or they were building something massive like a hidden fleet or some other construct. Either way this was just speculation and Danny could not afford to waste Rebel resources on a wild goose chase even if his gut was telling him to pay attention. He would but he still couldn't jeopardize the Rebellion's efforts. Still, the only know Alterran project that required this much Trinium was the construction of the Star Forge around Requiem, the main Alterran Fortress World and that construct was only outdone by Requiem itself and Arkos.

The other thing that bothered Danny was this Thrawn character, or he should say Admiral Thrawn. He was beginning to crack down of the rebel cell on Batonn, a planet reasonably close to Lothal and subsequently Garel. Thrawn's rise within the Empire was nothing short of legendary, even with all the political roadblocks the Chiss managed to achieve a high station far beyond what someone else could given his background. So far the few probes that Danny had sent into the unknown regions had all been destroyed after being subjected to random gravity wells across preexisting hyper lanes. The probes were of a weaker construction and thus could not survive the turbulence caused by so many overlapping gravity wells. Danny conceded defeat in his quest to find Csilla for now. It would take the Infinity or a Terran exploration ship to map out a useful corridor through the region. Of course if he managed to disrupt the subspace network in the region then he would just use his normal hyper dive but that was still impossible as nothing short of a complete subspace interdiction field would clear out the subspace network but it would also render that area of space inaccessible to any ship. Still there was hope and Danny was still searching for an answer.

Suddenly William appeared next to him. Danny raised his eyes to look at the avatar of the ship's VI and his friend for the better part of the last 300 years.

"What is it William?" asked Danny

"I'm getting some strange readings from the surface" said William frowning

Danny frowned and brought up the feed from the subspace sensors. As he saw the data on the screen Danny's frown deepened

"What is this?" asked Danny to no one in particular

"Unknown, but the subspace network appears to be experiencing some kind of temporal flux and it is mostly concentrated on the area around the location of the Ghost" said William

Danny's eyebrow rose a bit. Ezra had left the Infinity for a short while after they returned from Takobo to spend some time with Kanan. The kid still needed guidance in the Force and he was proficient enough with his light saber that Danny was confident enough to put him up against one Inquisitor, but not more.

"William expand the scanning range to Lothal. Check for any discrepancies in the subspace network" said Danny

William nodded and stayed silent for a second. He cocked his head to the side in confusion

"There appear to be several spots on the planet with significant network activity" said William

"Where?" asked Danny

William pulled up a map of the planet and placed two red markers on it. One over capital city and another over some mountain range to the west.

"Continue to monitor the network's activity" ordered Danny as he closed down the map and the sensor feed.

He still had work to do and several planets to review for any potential bases for the rebellion.

"Admiral, I have detected a subspace burst transmission from the fleet orbiting Lothal to the local Imperial command on Garel" said William

This gained Danny's attention. Subspace burst transmissions were used by the empire only for emergency or high profile communications because of the relatively low data capacity over such a connection compared to their normal method. The one good thing about such transmissions were that they can't be intercepted, or better said they couldn't have been intercepted were it not for Danny and the Infinity since these transmissions used the 'normal' deep layer of subspace that most Alterran transmissions used. The method was still in its infancy and the Empire couldn't pick up any other communication in that band so it was deemed a foolproof method of instant and secure communication.

"Intercept the communication" ordered Danny

"Communication intercepted and decoded. It appears that the Empire is planning something, but I am unfamiliar with Imperial protocols" said William

Suddenly William straightened and his eyes seemed lost in the distance. Danny knew that this was a telltale sign that something was about to happen that garnered William's full attention

"What is it?" asked Danny

This day hadn't even started and already it was shaping up to be a disaster

"Sir, long range sensors show that the entire sector fleet over Lothal has jumped to hyperspace, their vector tracks them to Garel" said William

Danny's own eyes widened as he realized what was happening

"Signal the other rebel ships and get Commander Sato on the line. Tell them that an Imperial attack is imminent" ordered Danny

With that Danny mentally ordered the Infinity to transport him to the bridge. Once there Danny began preparing the ship for combat. His main energy reserves were somewhat low at only 37% capacity. Danny had yet to fly the Infinity into a star to recharge but he wasn't worried. He had three ZPMs and neutrino-ion generators as backups.

Sitting down in the Infinity's command chair Danny sounded the battle stations alert through the ship. There was no sound as there was no crew on the Infinity but the alert set in motion several subroutines within the Infinity's main computer. Almost in an instant the neutrino-ion generator that powered the ship in high risk combat scenarios came to life as the power flowing through the ship's conduits increased. The main fusion reactor that provided most of the power for the Infinity also came fully on line and began rising its power production levels to their maximum sustainable capacity. The three ZPMs that were kept in storage for emergencies also began to glow, being made ready for when they were needed. The Infinity's cloak disengaged with only ECM remaining active making the ship appear as a big anomaly on Imperial scanners. Danny paid no mind to it, he could already feel the powerful conformal and bubble shields coming on line and strengthening from the amount of power being pumped into them. He moved all weapon systems into standby mode and charged their capacitors. If it came down to a fight Danny would be ready.

"Sir, we have the Ghost and the Liberator on the line" said William

"Patch them through" said Danny

In front of him several holograms of Hera, Sato and Ezra appeared

"What is the situation, Admiral Phantom?" asked Sato

Danny didn't have time to reflect on how long it had taken Sato to call him by his Terran rank

"Long range sensors have detected the Imperial sector fleet leaving Lothal and heading for Garel. It is safe to assume that the Empire knows of our presence here. Are we ready to depart" said Danny

"We are, thanks to you" said Hera gratefully

"Danny there is something else" said Ezra as he drew a breath "I had a vision about my parents; I think they're alive and I've got a lead on an escaped Imperial prisoner that I think is on Lothal"

Danny blinked "Are you certain"

"Yes… no, I don't know" said Ezra clearly frustrated

"Capitan Syndulla, Commander Sato is there any objections against heading to Lothal?" asked Danny

Hera looked at Sato

"Not exactly, but how do we know that there won't be Imperial ships over Lothal by the time you arrive" asked Hera

"Then we'll be taking the Infinity" decided Danny ending the discussion as there wasn't much to say when Danny put the problem like that

Turning to Ezra he said "Get Kanan and get to the rings. Commander Sato get your ships in the air, the Infinity will cover your retreat" said Danny

"Sir, enemy warships dropping out from hyperspace .5 light seconds from the planet" called out William

Danny narrowed his eyes as he looked out the bridge windows

"Commander Sato, we are out of time, launch now!" said Danny

"Understood Admiral, we shall follow escape plan delta" said Sato as he cut the connection

"Are Kanan and Ezra on board?" asked Danny

"Yes sir. Sir, we're receiving a communication from the Imperial flagship" said William

"On screen" ordered Danny

The holographic screen appeared in front of Danny showing Admiral Konstantin looking smug

"Unknown enemy vessel. You are outnumbered and outgunned. Power down all systems and prepare to be boarded. Resist and you will be destroyed" said Konstantin

Danny was amused. Konstantin's fleet was comprised of 6 Star Destroyers and at least a dozen cruisers. The Infinity had enough power to wipe out a fleet twice its size and that was before Danny began launching drones at them.

"William open a channel" ordered Danny

"This is High Admiral Daniel Phantom of House Phantom, commanding officer of the Terran Federation warship Infinity. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" asked Danny politely

"This is Admiral Konstantin of the Imperial Star Destroyer Relentless. This is your final chance for surrender. Resist and you will be destroyed" said Konstantin confidently

Danny said nothing as he studied the man. From the crew pits of the Relentless' bridge a sensor officer called out to Konstantin

"Admiral, several rebel craft are ascending through the planet's atmosphere" said the officer

Konstantin turned to Danny "I will not be delayed any longer surrender or you will be destroyed!"

"Unfortunately I cannot offer you my surrender at this time, but I look forward to meeting you again on the field of battle" said Danny as he cut the connection

Konstantin was enraged by his impudence "Target that ship and fire. Launch fighters to deal with the Rebel craft"

On the Infinity's bridge Danny watched as the Imperial ships launched fighters and readied their weapons. The display showed the progress of several yellow dots that marked Allied craft and red dots moving to their locations. The only white dot was the Infinity.

"How unfortunate" muttered Danny as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, mentally reading himself for battle

"William maneuver the ship between the fighters and the Rebel convoy. Power all weapon and prepare the antiproton beam cannon for firing" ordered Danny

The Infinity banked as it moved to shield the Rebel craft. Green turbo laser fire from the Imperial ships smashing against the powerful bubble shield making it flare white but not buckle. Across the hull of the Infinity plasma cannons and point defense cannons rose from their emplacements and took aim at the approaching Imperial ships. As one the cannons fired taking out several fighters at once. Once they were done each began tracking individual targets producing a hailstorm of golden bolts around the ship. Even so, some of the TIEs managed to get passed the Infinity and its defenses and head towards the rebel fleet. Danny could hear the drowned thuds of the turbo lasers impacting on the Infinity's shield.

"Sir, cruisers are approaching" said William

Several cruisers were trying to flank them. Danny almost pitied them

"Target them with Ion cannons and Asgard Plasma beams" ordered Danny

The emitter turrets turned to the incoming enemy warships

"Targets locked" said William

"Fire!" ordered Danny

At once two pale blue shafts of light leapt forth from the Infinity and struck the enemy ships, cleaving through their deflectors and piercing straight through the armor and coming out the other side, depressurizing decks and causing the ships to list as they lost power. Meanwhile the ion cannons hurled blue bolts of highly ionized material at the enemy ships. They smashed into the unshielded ships and tore out huge chunks of armor, shattering the two approaching cruisers into bits no larger than a stargate.

Looking at the tactical display, Danny saw two Star Destroyers blocking the Rebel convoy's path.

"William bring the main antiproton cannon on line and target those two enemy warships" ordered Danny

Across Imperial fleet, sensor officers reported a massive energy spike coming from the Infinity as the ship's ZPMs activated. Even the Rebels on their ships were stunned at the massive power generation capability of the Infinity. They understood that Danny must be preparing some sort of new weapon to deal with the two star destroyers in front of them, as if the mass of firepower still spewing from the ship in all directions wasn't enough.

At the bow of the Infinity the hole that marked the barrel of the antiproton cannon began glowing blue as antiprotons were generated and compressed inside the barrel. For a minute all was still as Danny could only hear the drowned thuds of turbo lasers impacting the shields and the drowned sounds of the point defense batteries firing at the fighters.

"Antiproton cannon charged 100%" announced William

"Fire!" ordered Danny

Across all the ships in the vicinity silence reigned on their bridges as they saw what happened.

From the Infinity's bow a beam of bright blue particles lanced forth at relativistic speeds. It crashed into the deflector shield of the first Star Destroyer and broke through with ease. It continued on, smashing into the hull of the mighty starships as it burrowed it's way though the ship, leaving shards of itself inside the ship so that it might damage the ship further. The beam exited the first star destroyer and headed for the second. Much the same happened as the second ship's shields held for a fraction of a second before their generators blew from the strain. The beam pierced the ship, much like it did the other one, and exited this ship as well, continuing its path though the cosmos where it would eventually dissipate. Inside the two doomed ships, matter and antimatter reacted as two new suns appeared above Garel. The two ships exploded with such force that it sent a shockwave across space obliterating several TIEs and support ships. Many and the surface looked up at the sky to see the two stars appear in the morning sky. The rebel fleet quickly passed the debris field where they were surprised and horrified to see that nothing was left of the ships that were destroyed as bought Star destroyers were completely atomized in the explosion. The jumped to hyperspace towards the rendezvous point.

The Imperials had stopped firing at the Infinity as they watched the cloud of expanding dust where two imperial ships once were

"Take us to Lothal but don't be obvious with our vector" ordered Danny

The Infinity hummed as it jumped into FTL away from Garel. No rebel ship was lost that day, in that Danny could at least find some solace.

 **Lothal**

In orbit above Lothal the Infinity dropped out of FTL travel. The massive ship cloaked as it approached the planet.

On the Infinity's bridge, Danny was accompanied by Ezra and Kanan as they watched Lothal through the viewport

"It's nice to see Lothal without Star Destroyers around it for a change" said Kanan trying to lightened Ezra's mood

Danny noticed that he had been silent the whole trip here and while granted it may only be a couple of minutes of FTL it was still unnerving

"Thank you, bought of you for, for being there for me whenever I need you most" said Ezra in a timid voice

"We'll always be here for you Ezra as will the Ghost crew. To them and to me your family" said Danny as he focused on him putting the ship in auto pilot

"You know if you would spend some more time on a planet, we would happily welcome you into our little family" said Kanan

Danny chuckled "I know"

Danny didn't dare take them up on their offer. His long life had already seen to it that he would be forever alone. Danny did not want to get too attached to someone who might die in a century. For an Alterra a century was a very short amount of time, especially if one ascended.

Danny rose from his chair and headed to the bridge doors "I'm going to get changed into something more appropriate. Meet me by the Jumper when you're ready"

With that Danny left. Several minutes later he was at the Jumper with Ezra and Kanan. Ezra it seemed had decided to dress in the battle armor that Danny had made for him after they assaulted the Imperial Interdictor. Danny too was dressed in his infiltrator armor, only this time he elected to paint it black with dark blue accents.

Danny was armed much like a normal infiltrator specialist of the Terrans. One multipurpose energy rifle and two pulse pistols, only instead of the traditional hard light saber Terran infiltrators carried he made use of his own energy saber. Ezra, having an armor made in much the same way as Danny's 'day armor' only carried a holster for a pulse pistol along with his light saber. Still the kid was becoming proficient enough with small arms that Danny was confident enough to give him a weapon like a pulse pistol.

Nodding to the two, Danny stepped into the jumper and they followed. The door closed behind them automatically. Sitting down in the pilot chair with Ezra next to him and Kanan behind Ezra Danny powered up the craft, much to Kanan's surprise, and left the infinity through the open ventral hangar bay.

"Where to now?" asked Danny

"Home" said Ezra

Several minutes later they were sitting before the burnt down remains of the old Bridger household. Pulling out a hand scanner, Danny ran it over the building.

"It seemed that this is recent. Two months at the most" said Danny

"Just after we left Lothal" said Ezra sadly

"As I said, they did this to show the populous that they 'punished' us" said Danny "It was more than likely a symbolic action, burning down your home like that"

"But why? The Force led me here, it was supposed to have answers" said Ezra angrily

Danny did not speak. He knew that if the intelligence directing the Force showed Ezra this visions then it probably meant that his parents were dead, at least if the house was anything to go by. It symbolic meaning was simple. There was no home to go back to. Such was the Empire's cruelty.

"Focus Ezra, the Force is trying to tell you something, listen to it" said Kanan

Ezra closed his eyes and reached out to the force. Danny remained in the background, observing while also casting out his own Ascended senses to better understand the Force. As usual he found nothing, as if the Force was somehow shielded from his Ascended sight, which Danny knew that only an Ascended, and powerful Ascended at that, could shields something such as this over such a vast distance.

Suddenly a white Lothcat appeared from a hole in the ground. Ezra moved forward and began speaking and petting the white Lothcat. Danny remained silent as he studied the Lothcat. It seemed strangely connected to the Force from what his suit's limited sensor suite could tell him and the cat had a deep bond with the planet itself by the way the network was dispersing around the animal. At once the cat leapt from Ezra's hand and took off down the street with Ezra after it. Kanan took one look at Danny who shrugged and took off after Ezra. Danny looked at a nearby roof, activated his cloak and jumped on it following Ezra aft a safe distance. Once he saw the Lothcat stop on a speeder bike, Danny quickly took aim with his rifle and fired a tracking dart that stuck to the bike.

Putting his rifle on his back, Danny returned to the Jumper to prepare the ship for takeoff.

 **Lothal**

 **Grasslands**

The jumper flew over the fog covered valley between the mountains cloaked. Danny was following the beacon he planted on the speeder while also checking the position of the one Ezra planted on the Lothcat. So far they were bought in more or less the same position.

"We're approaching the coordinates" called out Danny

Ezra nodded and moved to the front of the jumper to look out its window. Danny brought up the Jumper's HUD and scanned for life signs. He located the Lothcat and a human. Marking their position to his armor's computer Danny turned to Ezra and Kanan.

"I'm going to jump out of the jumper and get in an over watch position. If need be, I'll interfere but let's try to do this without shooting at each other" said Danny

"Agreed, but how do we know if he won't shoot us?" asked Kanan

"You won't, so you'll probably need this" said Danny as he pulled out two devices

"What are those?" asked Ezra

"These are personal shield emitters. These particular ones are for Kanan. You've got your own built into your armor" said Danny

Kanan nodded and Danny explained their function. Afterwards Danny programmed a course in the Jumper so it won't startle whatever person they are looking for it decloaks and will be able to approach as any other ship in this galaxy would. Opening the rear hatch Danny nodded to Kanan and Ezra and jumped on a stone spire that seemed to litter this part of Lothal, with his own personal cloaking device Danny approached the place where he detected the man's life sign. He was able to get close enough so that he could jump on it when the situation called for it. Now all he had to do was wait.

The wait wasn't long and fortunately Ezra managed to convince the man, Ryder Azadi the former governor of Lothal. He granted them access to his hut. It nearly tore Danny's hearth out as he saw a light die in Ezra's eyes when he found out for sure that his parents were dead. Even with all he had been through, Danny had never lost his parents. Sure they were bought Ascended and were missing from most of his life, but there was always a way to contact them and if not ascension was always an option for Danny. He couldn't imagine the pain Ezra was feeling when he asked Ryder to tell him what happened. Danny was sure that Kanan was able to sense Ezra's grief just as easily as Danny was. All Danny could do is offer support to the boy. That night Danny hound himself holding Ezra as he cried for what was probably the first time in years.

 **Lothal**

 **Nighttime**

 **Plains**

Danny stood silently in the shadows as he watched Ezra standing atop a fallen spire looking out at Lothal's two moons. He had to admit that the sight was beautiful. Two huge orbs of white soft light shining over Lotahl's grasslands as it blew in the midnight wind.

Ezra did not look at the beauty before him. All he could do was grief. The news of his parent's deaths hit him harder than he realized. He never believed that he would see them again, but he still held some sliver of hope that they were still alive and now that hope was gone, replaced with sorrow. Ezra had counted himself lucky that Danny was there; at least he knew how to deal with all the emotions Ezra felt swirl inside him. Kanan was good, but Ezra knew that he couldn't understand. He would try but he couldn't. He lost his master, but Ezra lost his parents. Suddenly Ezra felt the Force call to him. Standing up, Ezra gave himself over to the Force.

A bright light shone in Ezra's eyes and he was suddenly transported into a landscape of wonders. Before him stood a city with tall white spires stretching for the clouds, a city that Ezra instantly recognized it as Capital City but all he could sense from it was peace, serenity and light, unlike what he was sensing now. In fact the entire planet seemed brighter than normal. Looking further out into the ocean another sight caught his breath. It was another city, this time floating serenely on the ocean's waves. Its buildings were not as tall as the ones in Lothal's capital city but it had this air of grandeur to it that he had only seen in the Infinity itself. He wondered if this was a city of the Terrans. It had six pylons stretching out like petals from the central island and its buildings shone in the sun's light. Above the city he could see ships in the distance; their hulls were painted a golden white color.

"It's beautiful, isn't it son?" came a voice from his left

Ezra didn't need to turn to know that voice. He would always remember what his father sounded like

"Yeah, so peaceful" replied Ezra

"That is all going to change when the Empire arrives" said his father

"But I don't want things to change" said Ezra

"They already have, Ezra" came another voice, his mother's voice Ezra recognized, from his right "You have made us so proud"

"You are going to need to stay strong. Can you do that son?" asked his father

"Yes, I can" replied Ezra

"Remember Ezra, without hope we have nothing" said his mother as his vision faded

Danny remained in the shadows as Ezra stood there, waiting for him to come back to reality

"Ezra" Danny asked gently

Ezra turned to him surprised

"I saw them, Danny. My parents they were right here, I-I can't explain how" said Ezra trying to understand what had happened

Danny was silent for a moment as he stared out at the moon lit plains.

"I don't know what the Jedi teach about the Force, but I do know that your parents will never die, not as long as you carry their memories in your hearth. Maybe what you saw was the Force trying to give you some closure" Danny paused for a moment as he looked Ezra in the eyes "I know that your parents will live on within you, Ezra. They will live on in your actions and when we defeat the Empire they will be remembered as heroes by Lothal. Cherish the memories you have with the Ezra for they could very well be your greatest strength and aid you in your greatest time of need"

Ezra did not speak but stared out at the moons. Danny did not move from that spot. Ezra needed to heal and he will be there when Ezra needed it.

 **A/N: And cut! Sorry for the delay but my life just went to shit. It's nothing too bad, but the next year will be a pain as I will constantly be traveling and working, so I won't have much time to write stories. I hope to do a chapter every month or two months, but I make no promises. However, know this: no matter how long it has been since the story has last been updated I will NOT be abandoning it. Yes, updates will be sporadic at best but that's all I can do for now. I'm truly sorry for the hiccup that my life has caused in the writing of this story. Anyways, leave a review with any thoughts questions or suggestions you might have. For those that follow my other story (Stargate: The Great Hyperspace Wars) know that the same would be happening there as well.**


End file.
